The Summer of You, Me & Brainy
by StarvingWriterMaeve
Summary: Since eighth grade, summer in Hillwood has been marked by four events: Rhonda's Beach Blow Out Bash, Fourth of July, Shark Week and Rhonda's End of Summer Ball. But this year, Helga's stuck in Hillwood with the last two people she'd ever want to be with.
1. Prologue

**INBOX (1)**

* * *

><p>TO: List - Mr. Simmon's Class<p>

FROM: rhondawlloyd

RECEIVED: Saturday, May 31st, 2011 at 11:08 a.m.

* * *

><p>MESSAGE:<p>

Good morning dear friend,

It is my honor and pleasure to officially welcome you to The Best Summer Vacation Year 5 (2011)! This is our final summer before senior year and a time to celebrate! No more SAT tests, no more AP Classes, no more books or homework!

First order of business: tonight is my beach party. It will begin at eight and go until we run out of firewood, which could be anywhere from midnight to four! I'd also like everyone to know that this party is open to everyone at Hillwood High, so alcohol will be served. Plan accordingly.

Second: I have already made a list of everyone's vacation dates, and will keep you updated on any changes.

Nadine - Costa Rica _June 1 - 15_  
>Lorenzo - Spain and Italy <em>June 1 - September 1<em>  
>Iggy - Chicago <em>June 4 - 8<em>  
>Rhonda - Paris <em>June 10 - 17 _ Monte Carlo_ July 20 - 23 / _Greece_ July 24 - 29_  
>Eugene - California <em>June 12 - 20<em>  
>Stinky - Arkansas <em>June 13 - July 15<em>  
>Lila - Pleasantville <em>June 14 - August 3<em>  
>Thad - Las Vegas <em>June 22 - July 14<em>  
>Phoebe - Japan <em>June 30 - August 20<em>  
>Sheena - Connecticut <em>July 15 - 20<em>  
>Harold - Israel <em>August 1 - 31<em>  
>Sid - New York <em>August 3 - 10<em>  
>Gerald - Florida <em>August 10 - 19<em>  
>Brian - none<br>Arnold - none  
>Helga - none<p>

Third: Dates for other events are as follows - Monday, July 4th Fireworks at the Pier / Sunday, July 31st - Sunday, August 6th SHARK WEEK / Sunday, August 31st, End of Summer Ball

Fourth: Meet at our usual spot at noon tomorrow if anyone wants to hang out.

See you tonight!

_xoxo Rhonda_

* * *

><p>Helga's heart was hammering hard against her chest as she shut her laptop. This couldn't be true.<p>

Arnold didn't have a family vacation planned.

That meant. . ._Oh, no._ She and Arnold would be spending an extended amount of time together. This was terrible. Worse than terrible! God-awful!

The way Helga saw it, she either had two options: ignore him and spend the days alone, or change her attitude and befriend him.

She really, really, really hoped everyone's vacation plans suddenly got canceled. There was no way she could change fourteen years of bullying in a day. Or a week. Or even a month.

Over the years, the constant attacks lessened. Helga and Arnold were put into separate classes, ate at different lunch tables, and had minimal interactions during school. On occasion she'd be forced to spend time with him while Gerald and Phoebe went out, but she had forced herself to be semi-respectful.

But she'd never had to do it for more than a few hours.

Helga pulled up the e-mail again, staring at the dates of departures. From the looks of it, everyone was gone in the middle of June. The horrible lull days between now and Fourth of July_, _when it got to be so hot everyone in Hillwood would melt.

_Fuck, _Helga thought angrily as she readied herself for the day. She had planned on hanging with Phoebe, maybe go see a movie or something. Phoebe would give her advice on what to do.

"I think you should just be nice to him," Phoebe said as the girls entered the movie theater.

"Thanks for the wonderful advice," Helga spat sarcastically as she handed over their tickets. "I mean, it's bad enough that Olga's arriving in soon, and with her around I'll want to be out of the house as much as possible."

Phoebe toyed with the end of her blue shirt, lowering her voice to a whisper, "I think you're letting your childhood fear of being made fun of stop you from experiencing a wonderful summer vacation with Arnold."

Helga crossed her arms indignantly over her chest. "What are you talking about, Pheebs? I hate that Football Head."

Phoebe laughed, "Helga, it's me you're talking to. Ice Cream won't change, but he definitely can choose to ignore you. On the days when everyone's gone, do you want to be fighting with him or having fun with him?" Helga didn't respond. Instead she turned her focus on the movie trailers for all the upcoming summer blockbusters.

Phoebe continued to whisper, "You guys could get along well this summer. You just have to be a little nicer."

**~HA~**

Arnold smirked as she spun around in his desk chair. He shut down his computer, letting out a low chuckle. This was just _too much. _

"What's so funny?" Gerald asked from his red flip-out couch.

"Guess who the only three people who aren't going on vacation this summer."

Gerald sat up and faced Arnold, "You, obviously."

"Two more. I'll give you three guesses." Arnold held up three fingers, laughing as Gerald took this silly guessing game seriously. Gerald sat up straighter and stared intently at the clock above Arnold's head.

"Uh. . .Thad?"

"Nope." Arnold lowered a finger, "Two more."

"Brainy?"

Arnold nodded, holding up one last finger, "Yeah. One more."

Gerald stared at Arnold's face, watching as his eyes expanded, as if that was going to send telepathic waves to give Gerald the answer. It was silent for another minute until Gerald finally realized why Arnold looked half-insane. Gerald covered his open mouth with his hand, "Oh, _shit_."

"Bingo," Arnold lowered his last finger.

Gerald fell back on the couch, laughing, "Oh my God! You know what this means, don't you?"

Arnold covered his face with his hands, sighing. "I'll be dead by September?"

"You guys will be the only two in Hillwood." A playful smile crossed Gerald's face, "If I'm not mistaken, I think _summer love_ is in the air."

Arnold fought through the shock of Gerald's statement, trying his hardest to keep his composure. Sure, Helga was mean and sarcastic, but she still had her nice moments. "What about Brainy?"

"Helga's already friends with him."

Arnold was lost. "So?"

"Let's be serious here, Arnold. Three months alone together, someone's bound to break first. And I'll bet you anything Helga will jump at the chance to hook up with you."

Arnold burst into laughter. Why would Helga ever want to be with him? It was _Helga G. Pataki, _for Mighty Pete's sake! "What are you even talking about, Gerald?"

"Through my years of experience, I have picked up on the mysterious ways of women through observation. Helga's been my toughest case, but I finally cracked her. I know her now, inside and out, and can tell you everything she does before she does it. And before this summer is over, she will make a move on you."

Arnold rolled his eyes, "You sound so confident, Dr. Love."

"I'm confident because I'm right. . . Look, tonight, I'll bet you anything Helga's gonna show up in a revealing bikini and someone's going to hit on her. And that someone will get punched."

"Alright," Arnold replied skeptically. "Sure, I'll be on the look out for guys getting punched. What else, Oh Great One?"

"Don't act so shocked."

Arnold shrugged, "What does _that _mean?"

"I don't know, I'm just saying. . . keep it in mind. Girls get offended easily."

"I don't even understand what you're talking about anymore, Gerald!" Arnold laughed and tipped his head back in his chair. He could see through his skylight roof at the warm noon sun hiding behind the clouds. Arnold loved summer vacation. He just wished Gerald didn't go all psycho on him so suddenly. Usually the heat made Gerald act weird, but this was over-the-top insane that Arnold hadn't seen in years. "Look, we should go get some lunch. Maybe on the way you'll tell me more mysteries of the universe."

"I don't do the universe," Gerald laughed, "just women."


	2. Chapter 1: Rhonda's Beach Blow Out Bash

**Chapter One: Rhonda's Beach Blow Out Bash  
><strong>

_Saturday, May 31st_

* * *

><p>Leaving This Week: Nadine, Lorenzo, Iggy<p>

* * *

><p>"You really think I can pull this off, Phoebe?"<p>

Phoebe glanced up from her AP English Literature summer reading book, "Definitely."

Helga sighed and spun around in Olga's three way mirror. She had been modeling bathing suits for most of the afternoon. The idea of being forced into conversations with Arnold had made her extremely nervous.

Helga just needed to get her foot set in the right direction. Rhonda had always said that a girl needed to feel good about what she was wearing. If she felt confident in what she was wearing, then she'd be able to stay confident and pull of being nice. At least, she hoped so.

Helga turned away from her reflection, "I meant about being nice. You think I can do this?"

"Yes, Helga," Phoebe closed her book. "You've had generic conversations with Arnold before. All you have to do is talk about the party, or other people's summer plans. If you don't talk about yourself, you won't snap at him."

Helga massaged her temples. Even thinking about being nice to Football Head was giving her a headache. But deep down she knew she had to do it, otherwise her summer would be hell.

A small part of her was hoping that by being nice Arnold would see some girlfriend-like quality in her. Of course that was just a crazy dream, but she had three months. Maybe. . .

"Right. You're right." Helga let out a deep breath, "I can do this. I can be nice. And I will be."

"Good," Phoebe smiled. "And I like that color on you. It suits you."

Helga took one last glance at herself.

She had to admit that she did look pretty hot. _Perfect. _

**~HA~**

Arnold hated it when Gerald was right. He was 1 for 2 right now, but if this evening went the way it did at most other parties, someone was most likely getting punched by Helga.

Helga had shown up at Arnold's house with Phoebe so the four could all drive over to the beach in Arnold's car. Arnold was one of the few students who had their own license and their own car. Living in a city with a subway system and everything within walking distance had provided most students' reasons to not learn how to drive.

Arnold had to learn so he could run errands for the boarders and his family. He didn't mind it so much, especially because it kept Grandma off the roads. She was wild behind the wheel!

Helga stood at the Sunset Arms front door, arms crossed under her chest with her signature unamused glare on her face. Arnold couldn't help but notice, honestly, that she was wearing a neon pink push-up bikini top. He was a seventeen-year-old boy. As much as he hated himself sometimes, he picked up a few things from Sid and the other guys. Checking out girls was one of them.

Except now he had crossed the line from checking out Helga to flat out staring. When did her legs get so tan? And when, dear God, did she get a set of abs? A sick, neglected, hormonally driven part of him just wanted to kiss those muscles.

"Can we go?" Helga asked impatiently, stepping aside to let the boys leave the house. Arnold snapped out of his daze, finally having the sense of mind to close the front door.

Gerald simply rolled his eyes in Helga's direction and delivered a kiss to Phoebe. Helga turned to Arnold and mimicked a gagging motion. Arnold laughed before popping the trunk of the Packard. "Alright, let's go."

The sun was just setting off in the distance, providing the beach with just enough light for everyone to greet each other without mistaking an identity.

Rhonda stood at the entrance, hugging everyone and thanking kids who brought drinks. Some kids had sneaked fireworks into the party and set them off in the fire pit. That was when Rhonda started stressing out. She had a known history of stressing out at every party she threw. Things always got out of hand at a Wellington Lloyd bash, especially during the summer.

The group of four had shown up a little later than most, but the large group of almost two hundred took notice. Harold was the first to notice the group walking down the beach and promptly handed everyone a bottle of Corona.

Phoebe handed hers to Gerald, who simply dropped it onto the sand. Helga grinned, quickly snapping the bottom of her flip-flop onto the lid. The flip-flops had beer bottle openers in the soles. "I love the person who invented these shoes!" Helga laughed, handing her shoe to Arnold.

Arnold was designated driver for the evening, as most evenings, so he popped the top off of Gerald's beer. Arnold handed the unopened bottle back to Harold.

Arnold grabbed onto Helga's wrist, pulling her through the crowds without letting her get separated. Arnold shoved a few of the tall hockey and lacrosse players out of his way. Hillwood High may have been shitty for education, but it was great for sports.

"Can I have my shoe back?" Helga shouted over the pounding rap music. Speakers and an intense DJ system, set up by none other than Brain "Brainy" Sherwood, were keeping the party guests dancing in the sand.

A large fire pit was visible between the gaps of people and the light gray smoke was trailing up into the sky. The fire was huge, it was easy to spot from miles down the beach.

Arnold clearly didn't hear her. Instead he was watching the party, amazed at how drunk people were when it was barely an hour underway.

Phoebe and Gerald had disappeared to hold hands and walk along the shoreline with other couples.

"It makes you sick sometimes, doesn't it?" Helga shouted into Arnold's ear.

Arnold bent down slightly, keeping his voice at normal level, "What do you mean?"

"_Couples._ I don't know, some people just don't fit well together. Like," Helga pointed her beer bottle at two shadowed figures. Arnold couldn't tell who either of those kids were, "Jack and Amber. Football star and cheerleader slut. He's slept with all her friends and vice versa. They've both cheated." Helga laughed, pointing to the two short shadows walking in the dark ocean's wake, "Sophomores in summer love. It never lasts."

"What makes you say that?"

Helga took another large gulp of her beer, forcefully removing her shoe from Arnold's grip. "Summer is boring. You need something to spice it up and fake love is the perfect way to do that."

"Whatever you say, Helga."

Helga rolled her eyes and finished off her beer. She tossed her empty bottle into the recycling bin behind her, grinning as it went in with a loud _smash! _The glass obviously shattered when it made contact with the empty can. Arnold smiled at Helga, clearly impressed with her basketball skills. "Maybe sometime this summer you and I could play one-on-one."

"What?" Arnold shouted.

"Never mind," Helga waved her hand in the air. "Go get me another drink."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I don't want to and anyone else could easily drug my drink."

Arnold sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that Helga was right. Still, that still didn't give her reason enough to take advantage of him. "Be right back."

Helga grinned, mentally chalking up another victory. But as soon as he was out of sight, Helga felt her smile disappear. That wasn't very nice. Actually, it was downright bitchy.

"Shit," Helga covered her face with her hands. _I suck at this. _

Arnold returned a moment later with another bottle of beer and a Solo cup. "I didn't know which you preferred, beer or Vodka Tonic."

Helga felt a laugh bubble up in her stomach. She grabbed both, "As long as it's alcohol, Arnoldo."

Arnold bit his tongue, telling himself that offering advice to her would only cause her to launch on an insane tirade about her ability to drink anyone under a table. Then she would try to prove herself, and that was dangerous. So staying quiet was the only way.

An hour later Helga had finished both drinks. She was feeling pretty good, pretty buzzed. She had danced to random songs, feeling herself smashed between random girls and other kids from school. She didn't know any of them.

It felt good to just let go. Helga was never usually wild at parties, but tonight she was celebrating. She had to turn over a new leaf and be nice to the boy she's been in love with since she was three. It would be hard, but worth it in the long run. She was going to make this summer count for something.

After she started to break a sweat, Helga tried to remove herself from the crowd. It proved to be rather difficult, she tripped in the sand three times before she found a break in the hoards of people.

Arnold was visible off in the distance. It was hard to miss him, his football shaped head cast a pretty neat shadow.

_"Football Head!" _Helga shouted, waving her arms around wildly. Arnold turned from Nadine, holding back his laugh. Nadine nodded understandingly, muttering something about a 'hot mess' before walking away.

"What are you doing, Helga?"

Helga wrapped her hands around Arnold's forearm, tugging him downwards to her height, "Why aren't you dancing? You should be dancing!"

Arnold was unsure how to act. He had never really seen Helga drunk before. She had always been a little buzzed, but completely in control. Now she was acting like a spazztic, adorable puppy. "Let's get you some water."

Helga started to dance again, "Party pooper! Come on! It's summer, time to party!"

Arnold continued to pull Helga along towards the coolers, "I'm alright Helga."

She giggled, "Don't make me hit you!"

Arnold refused to acknowledge her hollow threat. She had been testing this threat for years, always swearing she'd hit him. In actuality she'd never even laid so much as a hand on him. She was never really forceful with him either. She didn't shove or trip as much as she used to.

"What else have you drank tonight?" Arnold asked as he handed her a bottle of water. Helga struggled to undo the cap and refused help from him. Once she chugged half the bottle, she smiled.

"I did some shots with Iggy! He's so _cool_!"

Arnold made a mental note to never let Helga near shots, or Iggy, again. Arnold forced Helga to finish her water before walking back towards the crowds. Helga decided to grab another drink before heading back towards the fire pit. Arnold still made no comment.

As they walked, Helga rose to her tip toes, visibly swaying. She rested her hand on Arnold's shoulder to steady herself. "I saw that you're not going on vacation." Her words slurred off her tongue.

"Neither are you," he replied.

"I just," she laughed, "why aren't you nice?"

"I think you mean 'mean.' Why aren't I mean," he corrected, arm wrapping around her waist to stop her swaying.

"Yeah, whatever. . . .God, we're stuck together all summer. You, me and DJ Crazy-" Helga pointed at the small stage where the equipment was set up. Brainy had disappeared to take a break, leaving Harold and another football player to watch the stuff. "What are we gonna do?"

Arnold was surprised to see that he was understanding her. Maybe she wasn't as trashed as he thought. "We'll find something, Helga."

"No, Football Hair," Helga laughed. "I can't do it."

Arnold finally saw an open beach chair. He gingerly lowered Helga onto the seat. "Do what?"

"Be nice to you." She took another sip from her red Solo cup, spilling some of it down her neck. "We've always had this _thing, _you know? Where I hate you and you tolerate me because you're too good." Helga threw her cup to the dirt angrily, "I can't be nice to you."

Arnold bent down to her height, smiling as her glassy eyes made contact with his. "Yes you can, Helga. I know you're nice."

"Shut up! You don't know anything," she stumbled to her feet again. "_Nothing_!" she repeated.

Phoebe and Gerald reappeared a few yards away, watching the two intensely from the other side of the fire. "Are they fighting?" Phoebe asked.

"I think Helga's drunk."

"Oh, no!" Phoebe tugged forcefully on Gerald's shirt. "Do you know what this means?" Helga got to be very emotional and talkative when she was drunk. It was a very bad thing.

Gerald nodded, "We get a free show."

"We have to stop her! Before she does something embarrassing!" Phoebe began forcing her way around the fire, squeezing her way through groups of chairs and dancing students. Gerald sighed and followed behind.

Arnold steadied her back on her two feet, "Helga, are you okay?"

"Fucking awesome, Arnold!" Her speech was slurred again. She shoved Arnold's hands off of her, "Leave me alone."

Arnold knew the worst thing to do when someone was drunk was argue with them. So instead he let Helga go and watched her walk away. He stayed no less than two feet behind her, making sure she was safe where ever she was going.

Phoebe had finally caught up to them. "Helga!" Phoebe quickly hugged her.

"Pheebs, I gotta tell you-" Helga lowered her voice to a stage whisper, where it was still loud enough to be heard, "I think I can't be nice."

"What?"

"I'm not nice. I'm so _mean _to everybody! Even you!" Tears pooled in Helga's eyes now.

Phoebe's eyes went wide. "No, no, Helga, shh, it's okay. Don't cry!" _You'll just regret this tomorrow. Please don't cause a scene._

Gerald and Arnold exchanged confused glances. Gerald burst into laughter at the sight of this sloppy Helga. "I'm not!" Helga replied, a few tears streaming down her cheeks. Phoebe wiped them away, hugging her friend tightly.

"Come on, let's sit down." Phoebe directed the four to an empty beach towel. Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald all sat on the towel, laughing as Helga collapsed onto her back in the sand. The four were silent, just watching the party.

Everything was just as normal as usual.

"Attention everyone," Rhonda's voice echoed through all of the speakers. The crowd fell silent, "It's midnight and I'd just like to officially welcome everyone to the best summer vacation ever!"

The crowd cheered, everyone throwing their cups into the air. Some of the football players began chanting "Sum-mer!" over and over. Everyone laughed. Helga stood up again and began cheering with everyone else.

Brainy returned to his post on his mini-stage, playing a mash-up of Lady Gaga and T-Pain. The dancing resumed while other kids began roasting different foods over the fire. Rhonda disappeared into the crowd again, trying to break up another girl fight.

Helga started clinging to Phoebe, sitting in her friend's lap.

"Helga, let's get you home."

She refused. "No way! The party's just started!"

"Helga!" Iggy's voice shouted above the crowd. He held two shot glasses filled with a dark liquid. "Cheers!"

Helga grinned and took the glass.

Arnold acted quickly, forcing the glass out of Helga's hand. Her delayed reactions prevented her from realizing it. Arnold stood up again to talk to him. Arnold shouted over the music, "Iggy, you gotta stop giving her shots. She's already drunk!"

"No way, man!" Iggy had a stupid grin plastered over his face, "If I get her drunk enough I can totally hit that."

Arnold was pretty sure he was hearing things. "_What_?"

Iggy laughed and drank from his beer bottle, "Helga's hot! I'm tapping that tonight!"

Arnold was confused for a moment. He hadn't heard anyone say 'tap that' since 2009. "No, no," Arnold laughed, "you're not."

"You're cockblocking me, dude! Are you fucking serious right now?"

Arnold couldn't believe he was having this conversation. Of all the things he'd done in his life, "cockblocking" was new. He wasn't even really sure what that was, but Arnold wasn't going to let Helga fall into the wrong hands. For all he knew, Iggy had drugged her with all these shots.

"Yes. I'm taking Helga home _right now_. She's way too drunk for this."

Iggy was pissed. "What are you, her mother?"

"Go back to the party, Iggy."

"No," he shoved Arnold's shoulder. "I have a problem with you right now."

Arnold ignored him, forcibly picking Helga off her feet. She laughed and let her head fall over Arnold's arm. "Wheee!" she giggled again.

Iggy wasn't giving up. He stumbled and followed Arnold across the beach. Gerald dropped his drink into the sand out of shock. What was happening? They couldn't hear anything over the music.

"We need to go," Arnold said, his voice harsh and demanding. Gerald and Phoebe didn't argue.

Phoebe glanced behind her, "Why is Iggy following us?"

"I have no idea," Gerald replied, "but I think we're gonna find out."

Iggy was running now, struggling to catch up with Arnold. "Football Head!" he screamed.

Arnold stopped, gently lowered Helga into Gerald's arms, and turned to Iggy. "Don't call me that."

Iggy laughed, "Why? Can only your girlfriend call you that?"

Arnold knew this was stupid. He knew he was causing a scene and fighting with one of his drunk friends. But Iggy was really getting him mad. He didn't know why.

Arnold was usually pretty even tempered. There was just something about Iggy's attitude. Iggy was being a total jerk and Arnold wasn't going to stand for it.

"Stop making an ass of yourself and go back to the party."

That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say.

Iggy got offended and very riled up, "Fuck you dude!" Iggy shoved Arnold forcefully. "You cockblocked me and now you're insulting me! Fuck off! You're not as nice as everyone thinks you are!" Another hard shove. "You're just as mean as Helga!"

Both boys were even in height, six foot five, but Iggy had a lot more muscle. He lifted weights with Harold during football's off-season and built impressive biceps.

"Leave Helga out of this," Arnold hissed, locking his hands on Iggy's forearms. Iggy was struggling to stay balanced in the sand and Arnold acted quickly. In one swift motion, Arnold had flipped Iggy onto his back into the sand.

Helga quickly shoved her way out of Gerald's arms and struggled to get back to her feet. _Shit, _she was so drunk. "Arnold! Stop!"

Iggy was back on his feet now, caked in sand. He charged at Arnold, taking him down into the sand with a football tackle, arms wrapped around his midsection.

"Stop it!" Helga screamed again. This sudden panic in her system had sobered her up slightly.

Everyone else around them, including Gerald and Phoebe, were too stunned to move. Was Arnold really in a fist fight right now? Yes, _Arnold Shortman _was in a fist fight right now. It was something no one ever expected.

Helga, against her better judgement, ran towards the two. Arnold was still on his back, dodging punches Iggy was throwing. One shot clipped the end of Arnold's cheek, but it didn't hurt too bad.

Helga jumped onto Iggy's back, forcefully pulling him off of Arnold. Iggy thrashed around like a shark out of water, trying to get Helga off of him.

"Stop! Iggy, it's Helga!" Arnold screamed, but Iggy paid no attention.

Iggy imitated Arnold's earlier move and flipped Helga onto the sand. Everyone who'd been watching cringed when Helga made contact with the ground. It sounded incredibly painful. Helga may have acted strong, but she was very little. She was only five foot five, just barely over one hundred pounds. Of course most of it was muscle, but still.

Phoebe ran to Helga's side. "Helga!"

"I've been hit, Captain," Helga joked between gasps for air. The force of the fall had knocked the wind out of her.

Iggy, still drunk and disorderly, looked around at the group of drunk spectators proudly. Arnold quickly rose to his feet, "Iggy!"

Iggy turned at the sound of his name, only to have his face met with the end of Arnold's fist. He quickly fell back onto the sand, moaning in pain and clutching his bleeding nose.

"That was for Helga!" he screamed, panting as he recoiled his fists.

**~HA~**

**INBOX (1)**

* * *

><p>TO: List - Mr. Simmon's Class<p>

FROM: rhondawlloyd

RECEIVED: Sunday, June 1st, 2011 at 8:43 a.m.

SUBJECT: Re: Beach Party Blow Out

ATTACHMENT: Video

* * *

><p>MESSAGE:<p>

I woke up this morning at 8 with a dozen text messages from classmates, as well as urgent Facebook notifications. Someone posted a video of a fight that happened last night at my party. Rumors have been spreading since last night, but luckily I've managed to do some damage control.

Iggy, Arnold and Helga, I am very disappointed in you guys. You know I don't like roughhousing at my parties, it ruins everyone's fun! All I can say is that I hope everyone makes up soon.

And to everyone else, I hope you had fun last night!

Summer is officially underway!

_xoxo Rhonda_

* * *

><p>Helga groaned and rolled over at the sound of a buzzing cell phone. Her skull was throbbing and she couldn't bare to meet the sunlight. Her tongue grazed the roof of her mouth, overwhelming her senses with the taste of alcohol. It made her sick. She'd never had a hangover this bad before.<p>

"You okay?" a voice asked.

Helga pulled a pillow over her head, "Not now, Pheebs. I'm so hungover."

Arnold smirked and silenced his cell phone, scanning the e-mail quickly before settling back on his couch. He'd apologize as soon as Iggy did.

Phoebe had warned Arnold on the car ride home that bringing a drunk Helga home was the worst thing to do, so Arnold let her sleep over. Phoebe offered to take her in, but Helga interrupted and said she just wanted to sleep. Arnold's house was closer. Gerald had walked Phoebe home and left Helga under Arnold's care.

Helga couldn't fall back asleep now. Her bed seemed odd, almost like it was too comfortable. She shifted around, realizing that the comforter had been kicked off during the hot night.

Helga's heart suddenly stopped. Why did she smell Arnold's shampoo?

"Hello?" Helga asked the mattress.

"Good morning."

_Fuck. _Helga was in Arnold's room. And too hungover to move or react properly. Her first thought was that she should panic. Instead, she shut her eyes tighter, "Can you shut the blinds? It's so bright in here."

There was a laugh, then the sound of a small motor whirring up above. The room slowly grew darker. "Your eyes are still closed and you're under a pillow."

"I can feel it," Helga shot room fell incredibly hot too, but she wasn't going to mention it. She finally rolled over and faced Arnold. He was lying on his flip-out couch, a small blanket pooled around his feet. He was topless and extremely sweaty. Arnold sat up, causing his abdomen to flex.

_Easy girl, _Helga warned herself, _you're staring._ She slowly sat up, shutting her eyes to stop the spins. "God, I am so hungover. And my neck hurts. What happened last night?"

Arnold quickly cleaned up his makeshift bed, "You don't remember?"

"I remember dancing and doing shots, but that's the last of it. It's all blurry. And what am I doing here? Why aren't I at Phoebe's?"

"You were way too drunk to go far last night and my house was closest so you stayed here."

Helga nodded and began cracking her back. She felt incredibly stiff and tense and it hurt to take deep breaths. "Why do I ache?"

"You got in a fight last night."

Helga fell back into bed, groaning. She knew she'd get an earful from Rhonda soon. "Did I at least win?"

Arnold inched his way towards his bed, "No, uh, unfortunately Iggy beat you pretty badly."

Helga bolted up, "I fought Iggy?"

"Well, no. Technically I did. You tried to help me, and it wasn't pretty."

Helga froze for a moment. She tried to assist Arnold in a fight? Did that qualify as being nice? Was her ridiculous plan working? "_You _got in a fight?"

"I know, shocking, isn't it?" Arnold laughed and sat down beside Helga. He motioned for her to turn around and he started to massage her neck. Helga's eyes rolled into the back of her head from pleasure. "He was being a jerk. I just snapped. I feel really bad about hurting him."

"I'm sure he deserved it. Iggy's an asshole when he's drunk."

"So I've noticed," Arnold teased, slowly lowering his hands to the small of Helga's back. Her body arched away from his touch for a moment before relaxing. She wanted to tell him to get his hands off, but it just felt so good. "Someone got a video of the fight and leaked it to Rhonda. You can watch it later, tell me how good my right hook was."

Helga laughed, "I'd say something clever, but I am way too hungover to even think right now. I just want to curl up into a ball and die."

"You just need some food and water. I'll go bring you something."

Helga nodded and fell back into bed. She knew she should have said thank you, or at least acknowledge his gesture with something, but that was crossing the line. She couldn't undergo a complete nice personality change in one day. She had to take her time with this. Otherwise Arnold would get suspicious and realize that her anger was a front.

Arnold walked down the stairs and greeted all of the boarders at the dining room table before hugging his parents in the kitchen. In fifth grade, Arnold and Mr. Simmon's class all went on a trip to San Lorenzo to find his parents. They were successful, but Arnold never took any of it for granted.

Miles and Stella both hugged their son before hanging him a plate of bacon and eggs. He sat down at the small table in the kitchen and began eating. Grandpa closed his newspaper, "Good night, Short Man?"

Arnold smirked as he ate, "No, Grandpa."

Miles laughed, "That is a liar's smile. What happened that was so great?"

"It's not great. One of my friends just got pretty drunk so I let her crash here."

"_Her_?"

"It's not like that," Arnold said quickly. "It's Helga."

Grandpa laughed, "Oh, you mean your nasty little girlfriend with the one eyebrow?"

"She has two now, Grandpa. And she's not my girlfriend, she just got into trouble last night."

"And you defended her honor!" Grandma cackled as she strode into the kitchen in a kimono. No one paid any attention to her unusual dress. It was all routine now.

"Sure," Arnold replied, shrugging. "Can I get a plate of this to go?" Arnold pointed upwards.

Stella nodded and handed over a plate. She quickly searched the cabinets for a tray and a glasses. She poured orange juice and water into both before handing it all to her son. Arnold quickly bolted up the stairs to avoid further questioning from his family or the boarders.

"Helga?" Arnold knocked on his bedroom door, "I have breakfast." He heard a groan and assumed it was a sign to come in. Helga was still in bed, curled up into a ball with a pillow over her face.

Arnold watched her roll over and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. There was something so nice about having a girl in his bed. And it wasn't even weird to him that it was Helga. It seemed so great due to the fact that it _was _Helga in his bed with her small smile playing on her pink lips and her blue eyes shining in the darkness of his room.

"I have another question." Arnold lowered the tray onto his bedside table, nodding. "Why am I in your clothes?"

"You were covered in sand. Phoebe insisted that you change, and you guys locked yourself in my closet. You were bickering for ten minutes."

Helga didn't respond. Instead she picked up the glass of water and chugged it. "Do you have my clothes?"

"No, Phoebe took them."

Part of Helga's heart fluttered with excitement. She'd have to wear his clothes until she went home! This day was slowly turning around.

"Great," she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"It was pretty funny, you came out of my closet wearing three different layers. And you refused to go to sleep. You managed to stay awake until four watching different Disney movies."

"What did you do?"

"I watched them with you. You found the old VHS copies in my closet."

"Sounds like something drunk me would do," Helga laughed.

"Well hopefully hungover you will eat something," Arnold pushed the tray towards her. Helga grimaced. "I don't think I can handle food right now."

"Right. Then do you want to shower?"

Helga felt her cheeks burn. "N-now? In _your _shower?"

"Yeah, I mean, you could use the boarders one if you want, but it's pretty disgusting in there." After moving in, Miles installed two more bathrooms, turning two old coat closets into one for Arnold and one for himself and Stella.

"Sure, I could use a shower."

Arnold walked Helga down the stairs and directed her into the first door on the right. "I think it's pretty easy to figure out. Let me grab you some towels real quick and you're set."

Helga could still feel a blush on her cheeks. She smiled as Arnold turned in the doorway, "Thanks. . .for everything, Football Head."

Arnold didn't know what came over him, but he turned around and winked, "Anytime, Helga."


	3. Chapter 2: Three Best Friends

**Chapter Two: Three Best Friends  
><strong>

_Wednesday, June 29th_

* * *

><p>On Vacation: Lorenzo, Stinky, Thad<p>

* * *

><p>The weeks following Rhonda's party settled into a routine. At noon, everyone would meet Slausen's Ice Cream Parlor. Sometimes they'd eat lunch, other times they just meet and leave. Then the group would go walking around town until someone got inspired to pitch an idea. They did everything from football in the park, swimming at the public pool, baseball at Gerald Field, to hanging out at the pier or people's houses.<p>

After a few hours the large group would break off to do other things. Rhonda would go to the mall or tan at the beach, Eugene and Sheena would go volunteer with P.S. 118's Summer Theater Program, while everyone else went to their summer jobs. Phoebe and Gerald usually went off on a date at this time.

That's when Brainy, Helga and Arnold would sneak off to Mighty Pete. It was their summer safe house.

Helga had been getting better at being short and sarcastic with Arnold. Lately she'd been rolling her eyes often instead of saying something. It was slow progress cutting back her bullying attitude, but it was still progress.

After Rhonda's Beach Blow Out Bash the three decided to band together and promise to always be available, no matter what time of day or night. It was mostly Brainy's idea, to ensure that he wasn't excluded this summer, even though no one had intended to.

"I hate listening to everyone," Helga seethed in late June. "_I can't wait to go here_," she mocked her classmates.

"They're just glad to get away from you," Brainy said, wrapping his long arm around her shoulders. Brainy was only a few inches taller than Helga, one of the shorter boys in their class. Helga smirked, fighting her urge to just smack him.

As Brainy grew up into Brian, he lost his glasses and wheezing and he stopped stalking Helga. He was pretty funny and more outgoing than he had been in fourth grade. He was universally liked by everyone in high school, now completely free of being picked on. But that was mostly Helga's doing. No one dared to say anything bad about one of Helga's friends. Plus, the kids like Brian's skills as DJ.

"Maybe you're right," Helga sighed as she reclined back in a beanbag chair. Mighty Pete became a storage house for old furniture. There was a small futon tossed into one corner, dressers and bookshelves crowded another.

"No, he's not," Arnold replied, playfully smacking the back of Brainy's head. "It's Hillwood that's boring, not you."

"I wasn't talking about being boring!" Helga threw an old magazine at Arnold. He caught it without flinching. "I was talking about my attitude."

"Her meanness," Brainy corrected.

Arnold shrugged and flipped through the magazine, "You're not _that_ bad this year."

Helga fought through her blush and simply smiled.

"It's refreshing," Brainy added as an afterthought.

Helga was seriously going to have a hard time being nice around Arnold with Brainy always ticking her off. Yes, he was her friend, but that didn't mean he annoyed her any less.

Helga smacked the magazine away from Arnold's hands. "We should do something awesome now 'cause everyone's gone or leaving soon."

Brainy sunk deeper into his chair, "I can't. I have a job tonight."

Arnold laughed, "What's your job?"

"There's a club in the city that called me. It's Amateur DJ Week and tonight's my night. If it goes well, I could get a permanent job there with good pay and awesome perks."

Helga was impressed, "Like at a real club, with drinks and dancing and all that good stuff?"

"Yeah. You guys could get in if you're with me. You might not get drinks, but-"

"Still, a club's a club! No one's gotten into a club yet. Not even Rhonda!. . .What time do you have to be there?"

"9:30."

Helga glanced at her cell phone, it was only four in the afternoon. But if she was going to a club, she'd need a new dress. This was a chance of a lifetime to totally kick ass and impress a bunch of hot older guys who she'd never meet again.

"We'll meet at my house, I can drive us into the city," Arnold added. "We'll meet at 8, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Helga shouted as she slid down the ladder.

"I have a feeling we're going to regret tonight," Brainy added as the two stared at the ground where Helga had just been.

"I hope you're wrong," Arnold replied.

**~HA~**

"You mackin' tonight, man?"

Arnold looked up from his mini ironing board. Gerald had insisted on styling both Brainy and Arnold's outfits for the club. Brainy was stretched out on Arnold's bed, his iPad and a notebook on his lap. He was trying to make up a set list for tonight.

"No. The women are all way older than me."

"That's the fun in it, dude! You could lie and no one would know."

Brainy tapped his pen against his iPad screen, frustrated with his short list. "Helga would."

"I doubt hanging around Arnold is Helga's priority tonight." Gerald said as he tossed Arnold a skinny black tie. "Phoebe's at the mall with her right now. She called me to set up a group dinner for all the unfortunates not going to the club," he directed a pointed look at Brainy, "and I heard the words 'Fuck Me Heels.'"

Both boys laughed, "What?"

Gerald shrugged, "Helga's playing the field tonight. And If I know her like I think I do-"

Arnold wanted to cover his ears. He didn't want to even think about Helga having sex with some creepy older dude. Or just having sex period. "She's seventeen!"

"Like that's going to stop her."

Arnold sighed and started getting dressed. "You _really _don't think she would, do you?"

"I was right before," Gerald said.

Arnold grew frustrated with Gerald's predictions and his anger was visible as he fumbled to tie his tie. "Yeah, but I'm the one who knocked out Iggy."

"She tried to, though."

Arnold growled and threw his hands into the air exasperated. Gerald rose to his feet and tugged on the tie, straightening Arnold so he could look Gerald in the eye. Gerald had three inches on Arnold.

"Don't worry, dude. Helga's a big girl."

Helga grinned as she walked down the street. She was only two blocks away from the Sunset Arms now, ""I think this is actually working, Pheebs."

After a quick trip to the mall with Phoebe, the girls found the perfect dress. But when Helga got home, Olga immediately squealed with delight and agreed to help Helga with her hair and make-up. Still in too good of a mood from her awesome shopping trip, Helga agreed. It was two hours spent in boring conversation, but it didn't matter now.

Helga felt sexy and looked ready to kill. She definitely didn't look seventeen.

Phoebe cheered on the other end of the phone, "I told you, being nice would work!"

"It's just not even that. I don't know, he just. . .we sort of accepted the fact that we're thrown together in this and that we're going to make the best of it. I'm starting to think everything changed after he socked Iggy."

"Well, he did do it for you. You saw the video, he screamed it at everyone."

Helga felt a love-sick smile spread across her face. "Yeah. Anyway, I got to go. I'll call you tomorrow and tell you everything."

"Have fun! Bye!"

Helga hung up and jumped the stairs on the boarding house steps, very excited. She had heard that downtown Hillwood was great and the night life was good. It wasn't like there was anything else good to do at night here.

Brainy let out a low whistle, "Look at you, all prettied up for the club."

Helga cocked her hip and rested her hand against it, "You like?"

"I love." Brainy held his hand above his head, motioning for Helga to turn around. "You could get in by yourself if you wanted."

"Thanks, DJ B-Man."

Brainy ran his fingers through his spiked up hair, "Let's hope that name sticks tonight."

Arnold appeared at the door, car keys jingling loud against the door handle, "I'll be back at - _holy crap_!"

Helga resumed her earlier pose, a blush forming on her made-up cheeks. Brainy grinned and nudged Arnold's side. Arnold continued to look her up and down, amazed. He had only seen her a few hours ago in an old baseball t-shirt and jean shorts. How could someone easily go from that to_ incredibly sexy_?

Skin-tight was definitely the word to use when describing Helga's dress. It was tight around all the right curves and short against her upper thighs. It gave her body a definite shape compared to the less flattering things she wore. Pink was definitely Helga's color. It complimented her skin tone well and helped her blue eyes stand out from underneath her dark eyeshadow. Her hair had been let loose and curled at the ends, falling just on her chest. Low-cut. It was a low-cut halter dress. And if he wasn't mistaken, Helga got another push-up bra.

The gentlemanly part of him was offended that he could tell. But at that moment no part of him really cared enough to stop noticing.

"Stop drooling, Football Head. Come on, let's go!" Helga kicked up her black platform heel in excitement.

Brainy turned to Arnold, clearly worried, "You really think it's safe for her to go out like that?"

"Yeah," Arnold replied with little confidence. "She'll be fine." _I hope. _

Crowds had already formed outside the black-brick building and it was only 9. Silver Christmas lights hung around black out windows and a small neon sign declared that the club was TANTALIZING.

The three strolled up to the body guard, grinning as Brainy pulled back his black suit jacket to reveal a Staff badge. The tall, beefy bouncer let them pass.

The club was empty, the small dark hallway completely abandoned and the open dance floor unoccupied. The hardwood floors looked freshly polished and the small cubicles filled with couches and tables still looked clean. A large bar spanning the entire front wall of the club was busy with five different bar tenders spread out every few seats.

A DJ booth was visible from a VIP loft up above. Colored disco lights flashed above them. "I'm gonna go get ready!" Brainy said, flashing his friends a thumbs up. Helga smiled and tugged Arnold towards the bar.

The bartender didn't look up from his station. He was cleaning glasses, his white Oxford button down shirt and silver tie glowing under a black light, dark hair blending him into the shadows. The bar itself was made of a heavy durable plastic, illuminated from the inside with white light.

Everything about this club screamed 'modern style.'

"What'll it be?" he finally asked, still not looking up.

The sound of a record scratching made Helga flinch. "Two Rum and Cokes."

He nodded and began moving his head to the test song Brainy was running. "Test, five, six," Brainy announced into the mic, pleased to see that everything was working.

"I shouldn't drink," Arnold whispered to Helga.

"Dude, it'll be out of your system before two a.m. You need to learn to loosen up! If you're going to be hitting on some older chicks tonight, you're gonna wanna be loose."

"Who said I was hitting on girls tonight?"

Helga rolled her eyes, "Football Head! You seriously. . ." She covered her face with her hands and spun back towards the bartender. "You gotta at least try."

"No, I'd rather not get rejected by the hundreds of beautiful women in here tonight."

"Amen brother," the bartender replied, sliding the drinks across the counter. "You with the DJ?"

"Yeah," Helga nodded as she wrapped her lips around the straw.

"Free drinks all night."

"Score!"

Arnold started to spin back and forth on the bar stool, "Someone's gonna need to watch you."

Helga smirked, toying with her straw, "Why?" She knew damn well why, she just wanted to hear Arnold say it. It would be beautiful to hear him admit it.

"Because, you. . .well, you're dressed _that _way and -"

Helga's eyebrow quirked. "What way?"_ Oh, my God_, Arnold was actually blushing now. "Come on, Arnold, man up! How are you going to hit on chicks tonight if you can't even say the word _sexy_?" Helga may have intentionally added a sultry tone to her voice when she said the word 'sexy.'

Arnold picked up his drink, taking an incredibly long sip. "I told you I wasn't hitting on girls tonight."

"Because you don't know how to!"

The bartender laughed. "She's got a point."

"Thanks," Arnold glanced at the guy's name tag, "Shane."

Shane tossed a dish towel over his shoulder, "I could give you a crash course if you wanted."

Helga started laughing as she finished off her drink. "I would pay to see that."

"I'm okay, really." Arnold turned back to Helga, "I'll just spend the night here watching you from afar."

"Cr_ee_py," Shane muttered. Helga laughed and waved for Shane's attention, "Give me a shot of something fierce."

Shane started bobbing his head again to the Childish Gambino remix of Adele's song 'Rolling in the Deep.' The club doors opened and dozens of people began filing in. Helga winked at Arnold and tossed her shot back quickly, spinning around in the bar chair triumphantly. Groups of twenty-one-year-olds filled the dance floor, bars and table areas. Guys were the first to arrive at the bar while girls huddled at the tables.

Brainy slowly skidded his fifth song to a stop, "What's up, Hillwood? I'm DJ B-Man and I'll be spinning the hottest tracks for you tonight!" Helga cheered, which prompted everyone else to applaud. "Let's go."

The music resumed and suddenly the dance floor became extremely packed. Helga took that as a good sign for Brainy.

Shane produced a small plate of lime wedges. Both Helga and Arnold became fascinated by what he was doing. They had never seen someone work with such precision. "Mini-watermelon Jell-O shots!" Shane shouted. He gently lowered each wedge of Jell-O onto the lime skin.

He handed the first one to Helga, who grinned and slipped it into her mouth. The alcohol made the gelatin thick, but it still slipped down easily. She flashed Arnold a lime-peel grin before spitting it out. Her tongue had already turned red from the strawberry Jell-O. She then rose to her feet, "Dancing!"

Arnold rolled his eyes and smirked at Shane. This was going to be a great sight.

Arnold watched as a girl smiled at Helga and pulled her into a grind line. She continued to dance provocatively with the girls for over an hour. The girls were friendly towards Helga, shouting in her ear that she was awesome and looked hot. Helga was having a blast with them.

"Free drinks! I'm with the DJ!" Helga announced to them. The girls all cheered and stormed the bar. "Shaney-boy!" Shane cast a side glance at Arnold as he answered to Helga. "Can we have more Jell-O melons?"

Shane pulled two plates out of a small fridge, ten shots in all. The four girls all grabbed one, slurping them after their countdown, "One. . . two. . . three!"

Helga did another one when no one was looking.

Helga leaned into Arnold's shoulder, her lips grazing his ear, "Casey thinks you're cute."

Arnold laughed, "Which one is she?"

Helga nodded her head to the side, "The smokin' hot red head." Arnold carefully peered out of the corner of his eye. The red head, apparently named Casey, was dressed in a sparkling silver dress that left very little to the imagination. Arnold couldn't even really call it a dress. More like a two pieces of fabric barely sewn together under her chest.

But, Arnold being Arnold, decided to smile at her. She took that as a sign to slide closer. She tossed her long, orange-red hair over her shoulder and leaned into him, taking Helga's place. "Casey."

He tried not to gag at the scent of hairspray. "Arnold."

"Helga say's you just turned nineteen. That's so cool!"

Arnold nodded, not sure why he was going along with Helga's lie. "Yeah."

Helga watched the interaction with the two other girls a few chairs down, confused. "What's going on? I thought he would like her! He loves red heads." Not _totally _true, but he did like Lila on and off for a few years.

She was pushing Casey on him for a few reasons. 1. It seemed like a nice thing a friend would do, 2. It would keep herself from hooking up with him if she was drunk enough and 3. She could knock Casey out later if she did something wrong.

"Go save her!" the older girls urged, shoving Helga back to the bar.

"Shane! Give us more Jell-o!" Helga shouted over the music. She handed two shots to Casey and told her to give them to the girls. While she left, Helga shoved Arnold's shoulder. "What are you doing? I'm _trying _to help you here."

Arnold kept his tone even, "Maybe I don't want your help."

Brainy suddenly stopped the music, "Alright, this song is for the beautiful ladies in here tonight." A fist-pumping remix complete with dubstep of Miley Cyrus' 'Party in the U.S.A.' drew all of the girls to the dance floor.

Helga turned and tipped an imaginary hat in his direction. Brainy waved, acknowledging the movement.

Helga continued yelling into Arnold's ear, "How could you not want my help? All of the girls here would love to hook up with you."

"I'm not really into that, Helga."

Helga grabbed Arnold's tie and tugged him through the crowd forcefully, stumbling a little bit through the crowd. Finally she broke through the people into the black soundproof hallway. The entrance way was empty.

She glared at him, "What the hell, Football Head?"

Arnold adjusted his tie and rubbed his neck. He needed to remember to never let Helga within reach of it again because he was in serious pain. "I told you-"

"I'm trying to be nice and you're being an idiot! Casey was so into you!"

So, Helga could also be an angry drunk. . . well, Arnold was officially screwed.

"I just wasn't into her."

"Well then who do you want? I could get any of these girls to talk to you."

Arnold shook his head, "I appreciate what you're trying to do Helga, but I don't want any of these drunk college girls."

Helga punched his shoulder and grabbed onto his tie again. She wrapped it around her wrist and pulled him down to her eye level. "Then why are you here?"

Their lips barely grazed each other as Arnold whispered, "For you."

Helga felt something twist violently in her stomach.

Arnold was so close to her, so _available, _that it just made her nervous.

This couldn't end well.

Helga shook her head, suddenly aware of the heavy weight from her drinks. Arnold's forehead pressed against hers. She wanted to say a million things, but everything was twisted on her Jell-O red tongue. Her mind was sending off warning signals that something was seriously wrong in her body. A fire burned in her stomach, and it wasn't just from nerves.

Now Arnold's slightly shaking hands were trailing up her sides and pulling on her neck, forcing her jaw upwards.

Holy. Shit.

_No. _

Helga finally forced herself to move, her head pulling back harshly and smacking into the wall.

Whatever was happening, or could have happened, suddenly donned on Arnold.

But before he could even say anything, Helga was running out of the club.


	4. Chapter 3: Fireworks & the 4th of July

**Chapter Three: Fireworks & the 4th of July**

_Thursday, June 30th, 2011_

* * *

><p>"Hey!" the bouncer shouted at Helga as she darted past him. She had shoved his shoulder and knocked down the velvet rope.<p>

"Fuck off!" Helga seethed, her mind buzzing.

Arnold tried to kiss her.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Helga continued her frenzied pace, stumbling over the sidewalk. She passed other bars, crowds of drunk students, and different clubs. Everyone was offended when Helga pushed them out of her path.

Blinded by tears and alcohol, Helga continued her high heeled run towards the subway station.

Half-way to the station she vomited up her gelatin shots. In the back of her mind she heard herself think, _at least I didn't do it on Arnold._

Helga cleaned herself up and paid for her subway ticket. Once the train arrived, she held her head in pain. The rocking car on the underground cable made everything worse. The loud sounds of clanging metal echoed in her brain.

Who could help her right now?

It didn't really matter anymore. She was a drunk, sobbing mess. Her mascara was streaking down her cheeks and her crying sounded like a wounded animal.

_On the bright side, _she almost laughed from the fucking irony of it all - Helga finding the bright side, in half-an-hour she'd be home. She'd be able to sleep this off and forget this horrible night ever happened.

**~HA~**

Arnold shoved his way through the crowds with a force he'd never used before. He knew he was pissing people off but this was an emergency. He'd never been this panicked before.

"I'm a friend of the DJ!" he screamed frantically as he took the steps to the booth two at a time. No one stopped him.

_"Blame it on the Goose, gotcha feelin' loose, blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone, blame it on the a-a-a-a-alcohol_-"

Brainy slowed his record spins when he heard intense banging on the door. He slipped his headphones off and opened the door, only to step back in shock when a panting and sweaty Arnold fell into his arms.

"Helga's gone!"

Brainy straightened Arnold and wiped some sweat off his brow, "What?"

"Helga just ran away from the club!"

"Why didn't you go after her?"

Arnold covered his face and screamed, "I don't know!"

"Dude, I'll send a bouncer after her." Brainy removed a small mic from his belt. "Calm down! I'll call her right now. Then you go downstairs and search the streets."

Arnold nodded, so overwhelmed with guilt that he couldn't even think. Instead of listening to Brainy's smart plan he collapsed onto a small chair. He was such a jerk. He was way worse than Iggy. Oh, God. Where did that idea to kiss her come from?

She was probably getting mugged or something right that second.

Brainy glanced up from his cell phone, relieved. "She's on a subway home. She's feeling pretty sick, but she's okay."

Arnold placed his hand over his heart, "Thank God."

"I gotta get back to spinning, will you be okay?"

"As long as Helga's safe, I'll be fine." _Until the guilt for upsetting her after almost kissing her gnaws away at my insides._

Brainy returned to his job, trying to keep his worries about Helga and Arnold's mysterious interaction out of his mind.

Maybe things would be okay. Maybe Helga was super drunk and would wake up tomorrow forgetting the entire night.

Yeah, and maybe Brainy would grow a third hand.

**~HA~**

"Just kill me now, Pheebs. Seriously, take that text book and drop it on my head." Phoebe rolled her eyes and patted Helga's head, slowly lowering herself down beside the hungover lump in bed. Helga groaned again, "I can't believe it. I just _ran away _from him. He almost kissed me and I ran away from him. . . .I should've just slapped him when I had the chance."

"Physical harm would not have solved your problem. You need to address the issue at hand. He almost kissed you. What would his motives be to cross the line between friendship into a romantic relationship?"

"Me dressing like a slut doesn't count as an answer, does it?"

Phoebe laughed and pulled the covers off of Helga's face, "No. And you weren't dressed like a slut. I know he feels really guilty about upsetting you last night. You should probably talk to him."

"And say what? 'I ran away from you because I stopped using anger to hide my feelings and I can't imagine you ever wanting to be with me?'"

"Maybe not those exact words. . ."

"Just forget it, Pheebs. I fucked it all up. I ruined my weeks of hard work at a friendship with him. This was a stupid idea. I should've just sucked it up and spent the summer watching old WrestleMania fights on Pay Per View."

"Helga, you can't give up now!" Phoebe pulled out her cell phone and discreetly texted Gerald, telling him to bring Arnold to the park. "Besides, you need to get up and eat off your hangover. I know there's a hot dog stand in Tina Park calling your name."

Helga groaned and rolled over, falling out of her bed. "I hate when you use my love of food against me."

After a quick shower and style change, Helga felt a little bit better. She was also happy to see that Olga had gone shopping for the day, Big Bob was at work and Miriam was passed out in her bed. Life was still as terrible and normal as ever.

The walk to the park was spent in silence. Helga should've been suspicious of Phoebe's sudden plans since she had to be at the airport soon to leave for Japan, but Helga's heart hurt too much.

"Son of a bitch," Helga seethed as she saw a familiar football shaped head at the hot dog stand. "Phoebe!"

"I'm sorry, Helga, but this was the only way."

Arnold turned around and made eye contact with Helga.

She remained frozen, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

Helga didn't notice Phoebe walk away or her own feet carry her towards the empty bench.

Arnold held out a hot dog to Helga. She really wanted to laugh. He looked like a ridiculous, sad puppy who got caught chewing on the furniture.

It was so hard to stay mad at him when he looked like that. Or maybe it was hard to stay mad at him because friends forgave each other for screwing up. Or being in love with him, you know. . .it could've been anything.

Helga are her hot dog in silence, occasionally glancing at Arnold as he sat beside her. She felt so awkward, being watched as she ate. And cramped, too. The bench was divided into three large gaps by armrest bars, but they were sharing one spot.

"Say something," she demanded angrily as she finished her lunch.

"Helga, I am so sorry about last night."

Helga nodded as an acknowledgement of the apology. "Well, what you did was stupid and weird and it should _never _happen again."

Arnold nodded, looking slightly relieved, "Understood."

"I mean, it's your own damn fault, Arnoldo. I tried being nice. Maybe I should just stick to picking on you," she tossed her napkin at him, "and making your life a living hell."

Arnold groaned, "Please don't do that. I like you this way. . . .I mean, I like when you're being yourself. You're really funny and actually pleasant to be around."

"Oh, _thanks_," Helga teased.

"I mean -"

"Shut up," Helga pushed him playfully. "I know what you meant."

"So, we're okay?"

Helga laughed and kicked her feet into his lap, back leaning against the metal divider, "We've never been okay, Football Head." Arnold wrapped his arms around her legs, keeping her grounded.

Helga found it hard to ignore the bolt of electricity that shot up her legs as his body stayed in contact with hers. His warm hands gripped her exposed calves, causing her to involuntarily flex.

Arnold knew it was weird. He was being pretty touchy but Helga wasn't protesting or squirming away from his hands as they continued to just graze her smooth legs.

"Did you hear? Brainy got a call back to spin for this weekend."

"That's cool." She sighed, "I don't think I'll be doing the club scene for a while though."

Arnold couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, I figured. Your lips are still stained red from the Jell-O."

Gerald and Phoebe sat on a picnic blanket a few feet away. "I told you she wouldn't stay mad," Gerald commented. "And look, they're actually getting along."

"That's a relief," Phoebe smiled. "I was worried about the state of their friendship for a little while."

The couple looked at the two blonds as they laughed. Helga must've found Arnold's comment incredibly funny because she was practically sitting in his lap now, laughing heartily.

"Friends forgive friends for stupid mistakes. And I have a feeling that Arnold and Helga are finally becoming good friends."

* * *

><p><em>Monday, July 4th<em>

* * *

><p>On Vacation: Lorenzo, Stinky, Lila, Thad, Phoebe<p>

* * *

><p><strong>INBOX (1)<strong>

TO: List - Mr. Simmon's Class

FROM: rhondawlloyd

RECEIVED: Monday, July 4th, 2011 at 3:27 p.m.

SUBJECT: 4th of July

MESSAGE:

Good afternoon everyone,

Tonight are the Fourth of July Fireworks!

I know a few people have been out on their boats, or rented boats, and hung out around Elk Island to watch the fireworks get set up.

I have my dad's two yachts hanging down at the Pier in case people want to go out on the water to watch later this evening.

Starting at 8, the night's festivities will include three different sets of firework displays at twenty minute intervals (twenty with, twenty without).

It will be cold out by the water so remember blankets, jackets, or someone to cuddle with ;). We'll all meet at the front entrance at 7:50.

*Don't forget: Sunday, July 31st - Sunday, August 6th is SHARK WEEK and Sunday, August 31st is my End of Summer Ball.

See you soon!

_xoxo Rhonda_

* * *

><p>Without Phoebe to talk to, Helga decided to nominate Brainy as stand in for talking about trivial girl problems, like how annoying it was that Rhonda had to dig at the fact that Helga was single by throwing in that 'cuddling' comment.<p>

Brainy didn't like it, but he also knew he could get hurt if he didn't listen.

"You should just snuggle Arnold," Brainy said as he tipped back in Helga's desk chair. He kept his eyes focused on the ceiling, concentrating hard on balancing a pencil on his nose. His nose had been broken and hurt so many times that it was practically flat.

"Shut up!" Helga said, tossing a pillow at his head. Brainy dodged it and laughed when it smacked her wall. The pencil still perched on his face.

"I know you still love him. And I know you're only being nice to him so he'll love you back."

"That is so _not _true!"

Brainy rolled his eyes, "Fine, then you're being nice so he'll _like _you."

"I'm being nice because we're all trapped here together. After tonight we're practically the only three left. Everyone leaves again until Shark Week."

"It's terrible isn't it? We're all alone."

"We'll find something to do, right? We're creative people."

Brainy laughed, his concentration suddenly broken. The pencil rolled off his face and into his hand. "You're talking to a man who balances objects on his face for fun. I don't think we need to get any more_ wild_."

Helga sighed and rolled over in her bed so she was now staring at the ceiling. "You're not as helpful as I'd hoped you'd be."

Brainy imitated Helga's expressions and movements, lying down on his back beside her. "Just because I know you're in love with Arnold doesn't mean I know what it takes to make him love you."

"So, I've noticed."

"Just be yourself. He seems to like that for some reason."

Helga nudged Brainy in the ribs. "Wanna help me decide what to wear?"

"_Ew_, no. Why do you even care?"

"I have to at least make myself look presentable if Rhonda's gonna be there. I don't need to give her anymore ammo than what she's already got."

Brainy's curiosity was piqued at the mention of a girl fight. "You two fighting again?"

"We haven't gotten along since like, ever, but the fight at her party really ticked her off. She called me the next night and yelled at me for twenty minutes about how rude and disgusting and manly it was to fight. I wanted to tell her to fuck off, but Pheebs wouldn't let me."

Brainy rubbed his eyes, "That got really boring really fast. Sure, I'll help you pick out an outfit that says Fourth of July slut."

Helga smirked and shoved Brainy off her bed.

**~HA~**

The Pier was buzzing with activity. Dozens of boats bobbed in the water while people of all ages settled in chairs on the dock. Nadine and Sheena stood at the entrance to the Pier, handing out flyers and shouting into megaphones to remind Hillwood to keep the waters clean.

Rhonda was busy checking everything on her yachts, making sure everything was in its place. She had locked up all of her dad's champagne in the hopes that no one would drink tonight.

Gerald turned to the group who'd shown up early, grinning, "Who do you think will fall in first?"

Arnold and Sid both said, "Harold."

"Hey!" Harold protested.

Although Harold was one of the most muscular football players Hillwood High had ever seen, he was still pretty ungraceful. He wasn't as tall as Arnold, he was only six feet, but he still was intimidating. Sid wasn't. He was the same height as Brainy, only much skinner. At least he grew into his nose a little bit.

"I'm thinking we nudge someone," Gerald responded, glancing at Helga out of the corner of his eye. Helga was standing a few feet away with Olga at her side. Helga looked incredibly unamused.

"Yeah, good luck. I say do it, if you want a black eye first," Sid joked.

"No, no one's getting shoved in," Arnold added.

Brainy rolled his eyes. He dug out his cooler from behind an abandoned stand's counter and started passing out bottles of Yahoo Soda to the guys. "You're so boring, Arnold."

Gerald pointed his soda bottle at Brainy, "Well, you're girlfriends with the enemy." The boys laughed.

"I'd rather be her girlfriend than punching bag," Brainy smirked as Helga walked past. She noticed the five boys watching her and quickly fired her fist out, hitting Gerald's back. "Ow!"

Helga grinned and turned back to Olga, nodding her head to whatever nonsense Olga was chatting about. She made eye contact with Arnold and mouthed, "Help me."

"What about Eugene?" Harold asked, pointing everyone's attention to the red head as he peered into the dark water.

"Oh, yeah, he's so going in!" Sid laughed.

Arnold took that moment of distraction to slip away from the group.

"Hey Helga," he waved, "Olga, it's so great to see you again."

Olga smiled brightly and pulled Arnold in for a hug. "You get taller every time I see you!" Helga covered her mouth to hide her smirk. "How has your summer been?"

"Good. I've just been hanging out around town. Helga tells me you're volunteering this summer."

Helga rolled her eyes.

Olga's face lit up, "Yes, I'm working at your old elementary school helping kids in summer school."

"How nice."

"I've tried to convince Baby Sister to come join me, but she'd rather stay inside and watch television. Silly girl."

Helga felt her cheeks burn at the mention of her nickname. _Baby Sister. _Of course, what else could she expect from Olga?

"Well, you know I don't get along with kids," Helga mumbled. Olga laughed and hugged her shoulders, "You're so silly, Helga! It was great to see you Arnold, but I'm afraid I must go. Helga, you'll be home tonight, right?"

Helga nodded and waved Olga away. "I still don't get why you don't like her," Arnold whispered.

"She's not as awful as I thought she was. She's pretty good at covering up my curfew with Bob by distracting him with food."

"See?" Arnold crossed his arms over his chest, "she's a good sister."

"I got your point the first thousand times, Football Head. Now can you tell me why Lardo and Crew were staring at me?"

It took Arnold a moment to remember who 'Lardo' was since Harold was mostly muscle now. "Oh, they were just teasing Brainy." Helga laughed as she imagined what they could've said.

An awkward silence suddenly fell between them.

Arnold knew the club incident was still burning fresh in Helga's mind, and his too. He couldn't really stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss her. He still didn't know what inspired him to lean in, but. . ._ No, _he yelled at himself, _we're just friends. _

"We're all waiting for Rhonda to make her grand entrance, you wanna wait with us?"

Helga smiled, "Only 'cause I have nothing better to do."

Rhonda, Helga, Arnold, Brainy, Sid and Gerald all piled onto Rhonda's first yacht, the sixty-five foot _Beauty_. Everyone could feel the excitement buzzing in the air. Most of the town had shown up on the Pier and a lot of people had taken boats out. Nadine, Harold, Eugene and Sheena took Rhonda's fifty-foot yacht named _Moby Dick. _

"Oh, it's so cold!" Rhonda squealed as she took a seat beside Helga at the front of the boat.

Helga had noticed. She was in jeans and a t-shirt, but the wind whipping around the waves was definitely chilly. Instead of giving Rhonda a response, Helga rolled her eyes. _If only Phoebe were here..._

"So, how's your summer been, Pataki?"

"Not as fabulous at yours, I imagine," Helga spat.

Rhonda smiled, "Well I am going to Monte Carlo at the end of this month."

"Aren't the fireworks going off soon, Princess?"

Rhonda rose to her feet, "Oh, yes! I better go radio Nadine-" and with that Rhonda walked away.

Helga groaned and massaged her temples. She should've gone on the other boat. Eugene's show tunes were better than this.

Suddenly, a commotion of hustling foot steps made Helga's head snap up. Brainy, Sid and Gerald came out from below deck giggling like school girls. "Guess what we just did?"

"Each other's hair?"

"No!" Brainy started laughing again, "We locked Arnold in one of Rhonda's many yacht rooms."

"You did _what_?"

Sid held up a small gold key on a thin chain, "He's locked in."

"You guys are idiots!" Helga shoved Sid and snatched the key out of his grip. Sid waved his arms around wildly as he lost balance, fear visible on his face as he thought he was going to fall off the boat. Gerald and Brainy started laughing even harder.

Helga quietly sneaked past the captain's room since she could hear Rhonda prattling away about something on the radio while the actual captain steered the boat.

Rhonda's father's yacht was gorgeous. A large white and gold living room sparkled in low light from a custom made glass chandelier. The walls were adorned with photos of the overdressed Wellington-Lloyd family surrounded by gold frames. Helga crossed the plush white carpeting on her tip-toes, even though the carpets were so soft her steps were silenced.

"Hello?" she called out.

No response. Helga turned the corner and squeezed down the small hallway, only to realize there were three different rooms that could probably lead to a lot of smaller rooms. This boat was pretty big.

"Arnold? Are you down here or is this some sort of prank on me?"

A loud slam against a wood door made Helga jump.

"Football Head?"

"_Hmmph_!"

"They taped your mouth too? Oh, Jesus, those guys are just ridiculous. Did they jump you when you were in the bathroom or something?" Arnold let out his muffled answer. Helga started laughing, only to realize that was exactly what they did. "Those little fuckers."

Helga took one glance at the door, surprised to see the surface completely smoothed. There was no door handle or key hole visible.

"I'm trying to get you out, Arnoldo. It'll just take a minute. . ."

There was another muffled response she couldn't really understand.

Helga finally managed to find the super secret key hole on the bottom of the door and unlocked it. Arnold fell down on top of her, tripping over her bent form. Helga quickly undid the makeshift gag, removing the tape and washcloth from Arnold's mouth. She noticed that they tied his shoe laces together too.

"Why would they do this?"

Arnold shifted around, finally pulling his legs out of the small closet. Helga moved to, so now her back was against the closet door. The hallway was so small that their knees were bent but touching. Arnold rubbed his sore head and neck, "They were gonna toss you over."

"Those assholes!"

"I tried to escape and get upstairs to warn you, but Sid's pretty fast."

"They are so going to-"

Arnold pulled Helga back down into his lap. "Don't. That'll just drive them to push you over."

Helga smirked, "Why are you whispering?"

"I. . .don't know."

It just seemed like the right thing to do, to let her eyes shut. Her body seemed to be working faster than her mind, pushing her forwards and closer to. . .

_POP!_

Both Arnold and Helga jumped back due to the intense explosion of fireworks above them.

Another moment ruined.

"I think we're missing a show," Arnold smiled and turned his green eyes to the sky.

Helga nodded, "But it's so cold up there."

_Pop! Pop! _

Arnold rose to his feet and offered a hand to Helga. Arnold opened up the closet he was once trapped in and held out a large blanket. He grinned and wrapped it around Helga, trapping her inside. "I think you'll be okay." Arnold then turned Helga to the side and picked her up, carrying her back upstairs as she laughed.

"Put me down, Football Head! I am not a wrap!"

Brainy laughed, "Really? Cause you sure look like one!"

Gerald nodded and leaned into whisper something into Brainy's ear. Brainy burst into laughter and slipped his cell phone from his pocket. He slowly snapped pictures every few seconds.

Arnold finally put Helga down at the front of the boat, smiling as he patted the spot next to him. Helga sat down and smiled as Arnold wrapped one end of the blanket around her shoulders, then tugged the other end around his body.

The sky continued to explode in multiple colors with different lights._ Pop_! Red. _Pop!_ Blue.

Arnold subtly shifted closer to Helga. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder now. Helga hesitantly let her head fall onto his shoulder, resting in the crook of his neck.

"So cute," Brainy whispered in a mocking tone. He snapped one more photo and sent it to Phoebe, telling her to keep quiet about it.

Sid rolled his eyes while Gerald watched, shocked. He had used intense deductive reasoning to figure out that Helga had a crush on Arnold, which is how he was able to "predict" so many things about her. And he used that to his advantage, throwing Arnold around, keeping him on his toes. Gerald knew Helga would never hook up with a guy at a club, she dressed up for Arnold. But Gerald didn't want to reveal his suspected, slightly-confirmed information until he had solid, indisputable proof.

This under the blanket cuddling was all the proof Gerald needed because now the unexpected had happened.

Arnold was starting to like her too. . .and he didn't even know it.


	5. Chapter 4: Surprise!

**Chapter Four: Surprise!**

_Wednesday, July 6th - Wednesday, July 13th  
><em>

* * *

><p>On Vacation: Lorenzo, Stinky, Lila, Thad, Phoebe<p>

* * *

><p>Arnold couldn't stop grinning. He was a genius! This was going to be the best week of the summer, no doubt about it.<p>

Arnold knew that Helga was bummed about Phoebe being gone, she had only left for Japan five days ago. Phoebe would be gone for a few weeks.

This surprise was the perfect thing to keep Helga's mind of being miserable. No worries about Olga or missing Phoebe. It was the perfect, fool proof plan.

And maybe he just wanted to spend some more time with her. He hadn't really figured any of that out yet since they had almost kissed twice and huddled extremely close on the 4th of July. Arnold was hoping that maybe a change of scenery would give him an idea about what he felt towards Helga, if he felt anything at all.

Gerald had been acting mysterious and vague every time Arnold tried to ask him something about Helga. Arnold had hoped talking to a friend would've helped him understand his conflicting feelings, but Gerald just got really quiet. So he was no help at all.

"Ow!"

Arnold glanced into the Packard's rear view mirror, "You okay back there?"

The sounds of rolling objects as they became pushed against the trunk's door made Arnold worry. What was going on in the backseat? "Yeah!" a muffled Brainy called, gasping for air upon breaking the surface. He had been shimmying his way from out behind two tents, pillows, and boxes of canned food. He exhaled deeply, trying to get some air back into his poor lungs. "I hope she's okay with this."

"She'll love the idea. I mean, sure, she'll pitch a fit about being woken up at. . ." he quickly glanced at his car's clock, "seven in the morning, but she'll warm up to the idea. You have our secret weapon?"

Brainy shifted around his backpack, removing a small container and thermos. "You mean the muffins and coffee you had me make?"

"Yes." Arnold quickly pulled over and parked his car, rolling down the window so Brainy could still breathe in the heat of a cramped car. "Wait here," he snatched up the muffins and coffee and tossed Brainy his keys, "if we're not down in twenty, save yourself."

"Aye aye, Captain!"

A large part of Arnold felt bad about climbing up the tree in her front yard, but another, larger part was terrified of seeing Big Bob angry. He quietly and carefully scaled up the tree, making sure not to drop the coffee or muffins.

Gerald's stupid observations about Helga had been proving to be effective. Who knew Gerald had a way with the ladies? Arnold certainly had no idea.

Arnold peered into her window, slowly moving his body, but he almost fell back off the branch in shock when he realized the window was half-open. Hesitantly sliding it upwards all the way, Arnold made sure his motions were practically silent.

He rested the muffin and coffee on her window seat and began tip-toeing over to her bed. She slept on her back, he noticed, with her sunshine blond hair splayed out around her face. She looked so peaceful, he felt guilty about waking her up.

Suddenly, an odd urge to just start cuddling with her overtook Arnold's body. It was so creepy and wrong, everything he was doing at that moment, but he couldn't really bring himself to care.

Knowing he'd regret it in a few minutes, Arnold slipped onto the empty half of her bed, gingerly draping her limp arm around his side. Helga didn't stir.

"Pssst," Arnold whispered, pushing some of her hair off her face. "Helga? Helga, wake up!"

Helga groaned and curled over on her side, eyes still shut. Her body was facing Arnold and he couldn't help but notice the fact that she was sleeping in a somewhat revealing camisole and mini boxer shorts.

_Focus_, he warned himself. "Helga?"

Slowly her sapphire blue eyes fluttered open. Her face still remained peaceful, a small smile crossing her lips. "Good morning," she whispered happily.

Arnold clearly hadn't thought this far ahead. Was he supposed to say something or let her think this was all a dream? I mean, he did have a reason for coming, but suddenly that surprise camping trip seemed pointless. He could just as easily spend the rest of the day in Helga's bed with her.

"Morning," he finally replied.

Helga's eyes shot open wide, a look of sheer panic crossing her face. She bolted up and shrieked, pulling her comforter over herself and tumbling to the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?"

Arnold sat up, "Your window was open-"

"So you broke in?" Hegla rose to her feet, her blanket wrapped around her body.

"Yes. But for a good reason," Arnold slowly backed towards the window sill. "I have coffee, muffins and a surprise."

Helga blinked furiously at the intake of morning sunlight. She glanced at her wall clock: 7:13 a.m. She collapsed back down in bed, eyes shut tight and hands reaching blindly for the breakfast Arnold promised.

"I want you to come away with Brainy and I."

Helga snorted a laugh. "What?"

"Brainy and I are going camping-"

"Brokeback Mountain style camping?" Helga couldn't resist making that joke.

"No, just camping. I have two tents. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us. It'll be our own vacation for a week. Nothing but nature and each other."

"Boring," Helga teased, biting into the muffin.

"I know you need to get away. I've heard you complain thousands of times about how much you hate having Olga home. It'll be a chance for escape."

Helga seemed to light up at that idea. "An entire week of just you, Brainy and I?"

"Well, Brainy is only staying for a few nights. I have to drive him back on Friday, but I want to stay a full week. It's only an hour drive to the mountains."

Helga exhaled, trying to keep her heart from racing. It had been clinging like static to her ribs since she woke up. Her stomach was suddenly in knots, just imagining an entire week _alone _with Arnold. No cell service, Internet or television.

They'd be forced to get to know each other in the most intimate ways possible without any chance to escape.

Why did that sound like the greatest idea in the world?

"Alright, you've convinced me. I need a week away from this family anyway."

Arnold grinned and snatched up a muffin, "Great. Pack your bags and tell your parents. I'll see you at my car soon."

As soon as Arnold had slid down the tree, Helga fell back in bed, shrieked, and kicked her legs wildly in the air. Her comforter became even more tangled around her legs, but she didn't care.

This was going to be the best week ever.

**~HA~**

The drive up to the mountains was spent in silence except for MJAZZ playing on the radio. It was still pretty quiet when the three unpacked the car at an old camping spot Arnold and their male classmates had found with their fathers.

"I love this place," Arnold had said, "because we could just swim across the river to the hotel if need be." Helga laughed, thinking it was a joke.

Arnold began pitching the tent, trying his hardest not to laugh at Brainy. He was struggling to get his set up correctly. "Helga, you can take this tent. I'll just sleep under the stars."

Helga smiled gratefully, "Alright, Arnoldo."

"You can camp with me!" Brainy offered cheerfully. Helga and Arnold both laughed at the girly squeal in Brainy's voice.

But that was the last anyone had really spoken.

Most of the afternoon was spent in silence collecting firewood for the week. Helga was hoping that someone would start talking soon or else she'd go insane.

After a mysterious dinner heated and dropped out of a can, the three sat around the fire roasting marshmallows.

"So, why the spontaneous trip?" Helga asked, incredibly grateful that she had though of a topic of conversation. The forest was freaky when it was quiet. Especially at night.

"I just needed to get out of town." Brainy said, biting into his poorly made s'more. His marshmallow had gotten stuck on his stick, so he was eating the melted fluff. "Oh, it taste like tree," he muttered under his breath.

"Same. I'm sure by late August I'll want to take another trip out here. If I haven't been mysteriously murdered by the end of this week, that is." Arnold cast a joking side-glance at Helga, who shrugged and removed her marshmallow from the stick. "I love our classmates, but sometimes they drive me crazy."

"Who?"

". . .Rhonda."

Brainy glanced up from the poking the fire, "What do you have against Rhonda?"

"I'm not a fan of her," Helga added.

"Well, I know why you don't like her. She's a threat to you."

Helga tossed her head back to fake a laugh, "Ha ha. No one is a threat to me."

"Yeah she is. She's hot and won't take your shit. You guys have hated each other for years." Brainy looked at Arnold, "It's all about the power struggle with girls."

"How do you know this?" Arnold asked, genuinely curious. All of his friends were so good with women, was he just really dense?

"It's like our Alpha Male thing. Only the girls want to be Head Bitch." Brainy smirked. "And Helga can't stand the fact that there's a girl out there who isn't intimidated by her fists."

"Really?"

Both boys turned to face Helga. She pursed her lips together in attempt to keep her mouth shut. She needed to be delicate with what she said, otherwise she'd start screaming profanities.

"Rhonda and I have an equal level of respect for each other. We both know the other isn't going to back down. So we hate each other silently."

Arnold was fascinated by this. He really needed to start paying more attention to things. "How did you know all of that, Brainy?"

He shrugged and leaned back in his chair, "I'm good at reading people. I also know a lot more about Helga than most people. I mean I know she's-"

Helga panicked about what he would say and kicked the legs of the chair out from underneath him. Brainy fell to the dirt with a loud thud. "What was that for?" he cried.

Helga simply stared at Brainy, hoping her glare was enough of a reason.

She should've seen this coming.

Brainy had so much dirt on her - every confession to her heart-shaped locket was probably stored deep within in his mind. He must've been saving this up for years, waiting for the perfect moment to tear her down. And lately she'd been so open with him. . ._ugh. . ._

She deserved it, though. She punched him every day of his life up from pre-school until sixth grade. She broke his nose three times and he needed a new pair of glasses every few weeks.

"Anyway," Brainy righted his chair and dusted some of the dirt off himself, "I was saying that I know a lot about a lot of people. Since I'm quiet people don't usually notice me."

"A regular ol' Gossip Girl," Helga teased, her voice shaking from holding herself back. She wanted to punch the crap out of Brainy right now.

Arnold watched as Helga continue to stare at Brainy. It looked like she was trying to tear a hole through his skull with just her eyes.

"The sky's really pretty at night," Arnold muttered, hoping it took Helga's attention away from Brainy.

"Yeah, wonderful. I'm gonna go to bed," Brainy rose to his feet and stretched, making sure he added a fake yawn. "'Night."

Arnold waved and Helga simply flashed her middle finger.

Arnold waited until Brainy's tent zipped up before sliding closer to Helga on the log. She had returned her attention back to the fire, poking the rotting wood with her roasting stick. Helga glanced at him for a moment out of the corner of her eye before staring at the sky.

The stars were incredibly beautiful. There was no noise or city lights to distract from the breathtaking view through the tree tops. Helga imagined if they camped any higher up the mountain it'd feel like they could touch them. The sky was a deep shade of navy blue, the stars flickering through the thin layer of clouds. Helga could stay still, staring at them for hours.

Arnold had finally slid close enough so they could whisper without being loud about it. "Don't let Brainy get to you. Whatever he thinks he knows probably isn't true."

Helga wanted to laugh about how wrong Arnold was, but instead she shrugged. "It's no big deal." A solid lie. She could work with that. "I had actually just forgotten about what he was talking about, until now."

"Oh," was all Arnold said.

Helga was shocked. "You're not going to ask for an explanation?"

"I tried to stop meddling in people's lives when we started high school. Some kids really hated it."

"No surprise there," Helga laughed.

It was silent between the two now, the only noise the sound of the river flowing beside them and nocturnal animals buzzing.

"Do you want me to ask you what's wrong or will I just get shoved over?"

Helga slid closer and shoved Arnold's shoulder. "It's complicated." Helga sighed and threw her stick into the flames. A large burst of smoke wafted into the air, the flames cackling against each other. "I. . ." She groaned, "I was in love with this guy, but things didn't work out." It was half-true. She was still in love with him.

"What happened?"

"He didn't love me the same way. Never did." _And never will._

"I'm so sorry. But the bright side is-"

"Oh, here we go," Helga rolled her eyes.

Arnold shoved her shoulder with his before continuing, "At least you got to be in love." He sighed, "Sometimes I worry I'll never fall in love."

Helga felt like she was having an out-of-body experience. Was this _really _happening? Were they having an adult conversation right now? A friendly, adult conversation?

"That's ridiculous, Arnold. You've been in love plenty of times."

"Ruth, Lila, Cecile, and Shelby." Shelby had been his middle school crush, up until eighth grade he had been hopelessly "in love" with her. It was like Ruth all over again. Arnold scoffed, "That wasn't love."

Helga's heart started hammering hard against her chest at the mention of her fourth grade French alter-ego Cecile. Oh, crap, she was in way too deep now. How could she have so easily forgotten about Cecile? Shit. "Really? I always thought-"

"I liked them all for their looks. Well, all but Cecile."

_Shit, abort! Abort before you say something stupid!_ Helga's heart was kicked into overdrive, slamming loudly against her ribs.

Arnold continued, "I don't know, there was just something oddly familiar about her."

Helga kept her eyes focused on the fire, trying to keep her voice from squeaking, "Well, I've never even heard of her until now. Maybe she was one of those people who had a familiar face?"

"I don't know. I'll never know. She's in France, it doesn't matter. It was fourth grade."

"Right," Helga agreed.

A very miniscule part wanted to ask about FTi, but that idea was mentally shot down before it could even break the surface. She was making so much progress now and she could _not _risk it over something as ginormous as Future Tech Industries.

"Sorry," Arnold ran his fingers through his hair, "we got side-tracked. What happened with your guy?"

_Quick! Another lie! _"It was a stupid summer thing. No big deal." Helga shifted awkwardly against the log bench. Suddenly everything that had been happening seemed like too much. Everything was weighing down on her mind, she couldn't handle this right now.

Arnold smirked, "Should I go beat the guy up for breaking your heart?" It was a friendly gesture to suggest something like that. Helga appreciated the sentiment behind the idea.

Helga finally turned and faced Arnold, surprised to see how close he was. Their knees were touching and one of his hands was beside her, supporting him as he leaned.

"No. It was a long time ago."

"I'll tell Brainy to lay off, though. He shouldn't hold stuff like that against you. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Thanks." She felt like crumpling in on herself at that moment. Helga still felt incredibly stupid for letting her guard down. Of course Brainy was going to blab on her, I mean, who wouldn't? It was a huge secret that could easily ruin Helga's life. And Helga had been nothing short of awful to Brainy through the years.

Arnold now watched Helga with a new eye. He had never been that honest about anything like that before, not even with Gerald. Part of him had always hoped that Helga saw him as a friend, but now everything seemed so cemented and real. They just had an intense personal conversation. No sarcastic remarks or teasing. Helga was actually _nice _about everything.

Helga had resumed looking at the fire, unaware of the shadows from other trees dancing across her face. She looked scared and hurt. It was a look Arnold had never seen on her before.

"You want to go on a walk?"

Helga snapped out of her daze and smiled, "Sure."

"We'll stay along the river so we don't get lost."

The two walked close to each other with their flashlights, their free hands hanging awfully close to each other. It would be so easy to just hold his hand. . .

"I hope something doesn't eat us," Helga said in a low voice.

"Great, now you've jinxed us."

Helga couldn't tell if Arnold was being serious or joking because at that moment a bush beside the river moved. Helga held in her scream and simply jumped into Arnold's arms.

It was almost a habit for Arnold now. Helga jumping into his arms had happened a lot over the years.

He knew Helga was afraid of rats. Did she still hate subway cars? What about dark caves? She probably still didn't like bulldozers. Arnold was more focused on what made Helga tick than the potential threat in the bushes.

Helga finally relaxed when a bird took off into the night sky. "Sorry," she pushed herself back to the ground.

"As long as it's not a rat, I think you'll be fine."

Helga was stunned for a moment, surprised that he remembered her biggest fear. "Hey!"

Arnold was already a few steps ahead. He turned around and flashed his spotlight on her, "Yeah?"

"Don't leave without me!"

Helga caught up with him and they resumed their quiet walk. The sounds of the river picked up into rough waves.

"A waterfall must be near by. You know what that means?"

"No rafting?"

Arnold grinned, "Cliff jumping."

_Thursday, July 7th, 2011_

"Dude, this is sweet!" Brainy carefully peered over the edge of the waterfall, looking down a twenty-five foot drop. "Who's going first?"

Helga grinned and shoved Brainy forwards. He dropped quickly to the bottom of the cold, fresh water, limbs flailing wildly on the way down. He broke the surface, shouting, "It's freezing! Why the fuck did you do that?"

"I'm still mad about last night!" Helga shouted down.

Brainy groaned and swam towards the shore, slipping and sliding on the rocks. The surface of the rocks had been smoothed by constant water pressure and algae had grown on them. It was difficult for his sneakers to get a grip. The water was clear blue and with the morning sunlight it was easy to see the fish swimming in the shallower ends of the pool.

"Toss Helga down here!" Brainy called once he made it to the grass surrounding the mini-lake. He stripped out of his wet shirt and wrung it out, eyes locked on the top of the falls.

Helga backed away from the edge. "I swear to God, Arnold, if you come near me I will kill you!"

"Alright, we'll just wait for Brainy to wrestle you to your doom."

"I'll jump when I want to."

Arnold nodded, "No pressure."

"I'm coming for you, Helga!" Brainy shouted as he removed all of his heavy wet clothes. Shoes, shorts and his shirt were all left drying on a rock. He made his way towards the rock formations on the edge of the waterfall, happy to see that someone had installed a rope. This obviously had be a popular spot or else the rope wouldn't be here.

"Shit!" Helga laughed and playfully ducked behind Arnold.

"Are you scared?" Arnold asked, wrapping his arms behind him and squeezing Helga close to his back.

"It's not the height, it's the cold water."

"Why?"

"Because it's _cold_!"

Brainy had finally made it to the top and Helga released a joking scream. Arnold held his hands up in surrender as Brainy charged the two. After forcibly wrestling around Arnold, Brainy finally had Helga locked in his arms.

"I'll bite you! Let me go, Brian Andrew Sherwood!"

Brainy rolled his eyes and hoisted Helga up to his chest, mocking her tone, "No, Helga Geraldine Pataki!"

Brainy then ran towards the edge and jumped, laughing as Helga shrieked. Arnold rolled his eyes and followed behind, diving off the edge and landing dangerously close to Helga's failing body.

"I hate you Brainy!" Her teeth began chattering as she struggled to swim in her clothes. Growing frustrated, Helga stripped out of her shirt and chucked it at Brainy's head.

"I love you too, darling."

The three spent most of the afternoon swimming and jumping into the water. It was fun to try different dives and jumps. They had contests for best splash and best jump technique. Brainy learned that it was difficult to hold a cannonball because when your legs made contact with the water, an intense and painful friction made them ache.

Helga took the risk of drowning to swim under the waterfall. A small inlet behind the powerful falls lead to a six foot tall cave that went back who knows how many feet. Helga didn't want to risk getting attacked by something, so she called in the boys to join her.

"Woah," Brainy gasped.

"Cool, right?" Arnold stayed in the water so he wouldn't hit his head. Brainy ran his fingers along the cave walls, "I wonder if Wheezin' Ed is here."

"Oh please." Helga laughed, "Don't tell me you ever believed in Gerald's urban legends?"

"Some of them were true," Arnold interrupted. "I caught Big Caesar."

"Sure you did," she replied, faking being unconvinced. Deep down she knew Arnold wasn't a liar and that he definitely had caught Big Caesar, but if Helga didn't believe him in fourth grade, why should she believe him now? "Let's go back. I'm starved."

Helga was cursing herself out in her mind. She should've at least let Arnold explain or something. Holding shit against him from fourth grade definitely wasn't _nice. _

Later that night, after the sun had set and the moon was hanging high above, Brainy emerged from his tent with a guitar. "I figured we could use some camp cheer, so I brought this."

"I didn't know you could play," Helga said, surprised.

"I keep it on the DL because I can only play two songs."

"What are they?" Arnold asked.

"Both are Taylor Swift songs." Everyone shared a quick laugh at that.

"Why?"

"The chords are easy. And I could totally use it to pick up chicks. I might not have a great voice, but any guy who sings Taylor Swift is suddenly attractive to women."

Helga kicked a stone into the fire. "I don't really listen to her bubble gum pop songs about boys and broken hearts. I'm more of a punk rock kind of girl."

Arnold smiled, "Jazz. But I still listen to the current hits."

"Good, then you'll both know this one." Brainy returned to his fold out chair and tuned his guitar. He slowly began playing the musical interlude, noticing Helga's awkward shift.

She knew this song by heart, even if she'd never admit it. It was hard to ignore this song since it had always been played on the radio.

"If you know it, sing along. No one's around," Brainy added as he began the first stanza, "_We were both young when I first saw you.__ I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,__ I'm standing there, __on the balcony in summer air._"

Helga eventually gave into the temptation and began singing along quietly, "_I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns, see you make your way through the crowd, and say, 'Hello'-_"

"Sing like you mean it!" Brainy shouted as he continued to play. Helga smiled, picking up the volume, "_Little did I know, that you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet.' And I was crying on the staircase, begging you, 'Please don't go'._"

Encouraged by adrenaline and Brainy's cheer, Helga rose to her feet and began singing even louder. It felt so good to let go of all inhibitions and just sing with all your might. It was like a big refreshing breath after running, or screaming at the top of your lungs when you were angry. Diffusing tension with song was a wonderful thing. She felt like Olive Penderghast from _Easy A_ with the way she was singing and dancing around.

_"And I said,_  
><em>Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.<em>  
><em>You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes.'<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,_  
><em>We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,<em>  
><em>So close your eyes,"<em>

"_-Escape this town for a little while._"

Both Brainy and Helga turned to Arnold, stunned. He had just sang along!

"Dance with her!" Brainy shouted as he resumed singing where they'd left off. Helga quickly picked up too, grinning as Arnold took her hands and waltzed her around the campfire. _"'Cause you were Romeo,__ I was a Scarlet Letter, a__nd my daddy said, 'Stay away from Juliet.'"_

Now Brainy had stopped singing, watching in shock and awe as Helga and Arnold sang to each other, taking up the appropriate parts in the song as if they were Taylor Swift's Romeo and Juliet.

_"But you were everything to me, begging you, 'Please don't go.' And I said, 'Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.'"_

_"I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run,"_

_"You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,"_

_"It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes.'"_

Helga clasped her hand over her heart and fluttered her eyes, acting as if she was a damsel in distress, _"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel."_

Arnold couldn't help but grin at Helga's performance,_ "This love is difficult, but it's real."_

_"Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,"_

_"It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes.'"_

Their waltz around the campfire was slow now, each movement very deliberate and lead by Arnold. It was a slower, gentler version of their fourth grade tango fiasco.

Now Arnold had stopped singing.

"_Well, I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around,_" Arnold spun Helga around in a circle, "_my faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town."_ Helga looked up at Arnold, staring him dead in the eyes, "_And I said,__'Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._'_ I keep waiting for you, but you never come.__ Is this in my head?__ I don't know what to think. He knelt -"_

Helga lost all train of thought when Arnold physically dropped to one knee.

Brainy quickly picked up where Helga left off, continuing the song and encouraging Arnold to sing along. "_-to the ground and pulled out a ring and said-"_

_"'Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
><em>I love you, and that's all I really know,<em>  
><em>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,<em>  
><em>It's a love story, baby just say 'yes.'"<em>

Helga stared at Arnold with an amused expression on her face. Her cheeks were burning red now as he returned to his feet, hands locked around her waist, pulling her close. Their chests met with each panting breath as they finished the last line of the song simultaneously, _"Cause we were both young when I first saw you._"

Brainy couldn't wipe the childish grin off his face. He had no idea what the hell just happened, but it definitely was an amazing thing. He almost couldn't wrap his mind around it.

He started cheering and applauding furiously, "Encore!"

Arnold cleared his throat and stepped back from their embrace. "That's, uh. . .the second time we've been Romeo and Juliet."

"At least this one had a better ending," Helga joked.

"Well, the other one was nice too, I guess. You know, the. . ." Arnold cleared his throat again, "kiss and everything."

Helga could've fainted right then and there.

Brainy decided now would be the best time to intervene. "What a great jam session guys, that was hilarious! Why aren't you two in musical theater? You could make Eugene proud."

Arnold laughed, "It was fun, but I'm pretty beat. 'Night guys."

Helga could only manage a small wave.

As soon as Arnold zipped up the tent, Helga turned and faced Brainy. He flinched as an automatic response, expecting something to be tossed at him. Instead she walked closer to him, voice a low whisper, "Am I dreaming or did that just happen?"

Brainy shrugged and slung his guitar around his back. "Do you forgive me for throwing you into the lake?"

Helga nodded, pulling Brainy in for a tight hug. She kissed his cheek. "That's the closest I'll ever get to a love story with Arnold. So, thank you."

"It was really for my benefit. Now you'll shut up about him for a little while. . . .God, I don't know how Phoebe handles it."

"Shut up!"

"I'll see you at the end of the week, okay? Here's hoping that you and Arnold don't fuck around and end up becoming mountain people to avoid the public humiliation."

"You're sick, you know that?"

Brainy hugged Helga again, "Night, Taylor Swift."

"Goodnight _Romeo_."


	6. Chapter 5: Static

**Chapter Five: Static  
><strong>

_Friday, July 8th - Wednesday, July 13th_

* * *

><p>Arnold couldn't fall asleep. He had a song playing over and over and over again on repeat in his mind and he couldn't bare to turn it off.<p>

His mind was overrun with the past few day's events. Ever since the club he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Helga's lips. Suddenly, he was over-analyzing all of his past actions.

Oh, God, he probably sounded like a shallow idiot at the campfire. 'I only liked girls for looks.' What a stupid thing to say!

How could he have not seen this sooner? It was like he walked around with a giant sign on his forehead that said DENSE AS HELL.

Brainy suddenly shifted in his sleeping bag beside Arnold. Arnold felt his body stiffen on the ground, his heart beat picking up in nervousness. He was acting as if Brainy could read his mind. Brainy's breathing remained even, a sign that he was still asleep.

_Phew. _

Arnold rolled over onto his stomach, pressing his face onto the cool side of his pillow.

He needed to fall asleep. He had to drive Brainy back to Hillwood in a few hours.

And then it would just be the two of them on the mountain.

A grin spread across Arnold's face as he finally drifted off to sleep, one last happy thought on his mind.

_Just Arnold and Helga. Like it should be._

**~HA~**

"Dude, I wish you the best of luck," Brainy said as the pair neared Hilwood's city limits.

"Why?"

"Five days alone with Helga on a mountain? Either you'll kill each other or do something you'll regret."

Arnold rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the optimistic outlook, Brian."

"Something's changed between you two. The cuddling on the boat and the dance you two did last night looked pretty. . ._comfortable_. I mean, don't think Helga didn't tell me about your almost kiss at the club, because she totally did. That would've brought the total up, right?"

"What total?"

"How many times have you and Helga kissed? Like _ten_?"

Arnold suddenly felt very cramped in the Packard, even though all of Brainy's equipment was in the backseat and Brainy was in the front. "No, only three times."

"Three?" Brainy cried incredulously. He was joking about the ten. Brainy could clearly remember two kisses, one in Romeo & Juliet and the other on _BabeWatch_.

Arnold eyes went wide. "_Oh _shit."

Brainy started laughing when he heard Arnold curse. "No way! You guys have a secret kiss? Oh, this is sweet!"

Arnold felt like the earth had split and he'd fallen deep down into the center of the blackness. He hadn't told anyone, not even Gerald, about what happened at FTi. How could he have forgotten it? He tried so hard to keep it out of his mind for years growing up, and for a while he had succeeded. But with everything happening lately he couldn't stop thinking about it. It had to be true, what she had said. He knew it was. It just made sense. His 'heat of the moment' excuse had been just that, _an excuse._ And at the same time, Arnold was at his wit's end. He didn't know what to do anymore._  
><em>

"Brainy, you can't tell anyone-"

"My lips are sealed," he smirked, "but now that you've accidentally spilled, I want the details."

"I can't-"

"Believe me, I know _everything _about Helga. This will be no surprise."

**~HA~**

Helga woke up in the afternoon, scared to find herself alone with only her tent. That's when she remembered Brainy had to go home so he could get to work at TANTALIZING. Now she was alone with Arnold until Wednesday. . . .Just the two of them, in the mountains.

Could she handle this?

"Yeah, you can do it," she muttered to herself. "You've been perfectly nice this entire summer. There's nothing to fight about out here."

Helga seemed convinced by her personal argument.

"Now that I'm alone," she said to herself, "I can finally take a bath!"

Helga grabbed her loofah and a towel. The water in the river was still pretty cold, but it was warmed slightly by the afternoon sun. She had plenty of time to clean up, even without soap or shampoo. She didn't want to risk poisoning the water. She still had to drink it and animals had to live in it.

Helga hesitantly stripped down to her underwear, constantly peering around to make sure she really was alone. She forced herself to jump in quickly, just in case someone was watching.

Once she resurfaced, there was nothing but peace and quiet.

After half an hour of bathing, Helga decided that she felt clean enough to get out.

Just as she was about to return to the shore, a familiar football shaped head appeared in her line of vision. Growing anxious, Helga dove under the water, hoping Arnold hadn't seen her. She was _naked. _

"Helga?"

She had to break the surface again to catch her breath. "Oh, hey!"

Arnold smirked, casting a glance at the pile of clothes near the fire pit. "What are you doing?"

"I was taking a bath before you so rudely interrupted me."

Arnold walked a little closer to the river, picking up Helga's pink towel and holding it out for her. "Naked in a river with fish and sharks?"

"There are no freshwater sharks."

"Not true." Arnold had seen a special on fresh water sharks last year during Shark Week.

At that moment something brushed up against Helga's leg.

Just as any normal person would - she panicked. Helga jumped out of the river, but Arnold was ready. He quickly had her towel wrapped around her before he held her closer, calming her down.

"It's alright. Didn't mean to freak you out."

Helga laughed, "You just wanted me out of the water."

"Well, you should hurry up and get dressed. I have a surprise."

Helga stepped out of the embrace, grinning at the dark wet spot she had made on Arnold's clothes."If it's another camping trip, I'm not interested!"

Technically, it wasn't another camping trip. Arnold had manged to snag a few perishables (like ice cream, deli sandwiches and fresh fruits) from the Sunset Arms before heading back to the campsite and he wanted to have a picnic lunch. On his drive back, he passed a trail that lead up to a high view of the city. He wanted to spend the day at the site, but it would take a few hours to get there.

"Do I need to bring anything?" Helga shouted from inside the tent.

"Just your feet."

"That was a terrible joke, Football Head. Do I have you teach you how to make a joke too?"

Arnold laughed, "_Too? _What else are you teaching me?"

Helga felt a blush burn on her cheeks as she continued pacing around inside the tent. She had been too wrapped up in the fact that they had to share a tent tonight that her mind was wandering to all the things they could_ teach _each other now that they were alone.

Crap.

"How Not to Piss off a Girl, Lesson One: Don't be annoying." _Good recovery_!

Arnold laughed and slung on his backpack, carrying the cooler down by his side. "Alright, I'll remember that."

Nothing was more relaxing after an all day hike then laying out on a comfortable blanket to watch the stars. Arnold and Helga both lied on the ends of the blanket, their bodies slowly coming closer and closer together.

They had spent the day hiking, stopping once to eat on the middle of the path. They shared a lot of laughs and asked questions about each other. Favorite movies, tv shows, music. Trivial things that they already knew from years of close contact, but had never really solidified with answers and explanations.

Arnold had a hard time concentrating on walking when he watched Helga hike. With the way the sun was setting on the horizon, everything was lit up with an orange light, giving her body a warm glow. Her hair was being blown around her face freely and she had a smile glued to her face. It looked like a romantic scene from a movie, she looked that perfect.

"Alright, I got a tough one," Helga had said as they neared the last stretch of upward climbing.

"What?"

"Biggest guilty pleasure that you've never told anyone about?"

"I'm pretty sure me knowing all the lyrics to a Taylor Swift song is answer enough." The two laughed as they made it up to the top, but quickly fell silent.

Both teens were taking in the beautiful view. Hillwood's city lights were visible off in the distance, but the stars were still out and shining. It was breathtaking.

Now Arnold and Helga's shoulders were touching on the blanket, their hands lying awkwardly near each other. Arnold felt butterflies in his stomach as he made the decision to finally take Helga's hand in his.

A love-sick grin spread across both their faces at they lied under the stars, fingers intertwined.

The silence was relaxing.

It felt like they'd only been watching the sky for a few minutes, when actually it had been almost two hours of silence. There wasn't really a need for communication at a time like this.

Helga felt so insignificant lying under the millions of twinkling stars. She felt so small compared to the universe. Arnold felt it too. It was overwhelming to realize how small everything seemed.

"Can I tell you something?"

The anxious tone in Arnold's voice made Helga's heart drop. "Sure," she replied quietly.

"I was terrified when you ran away from the club. I was so afraid you were hurt or in a worse situation-"

"Football Head," Helga shook her head, "it doesn't matter. That was like a week ago. I'm fine. I'm over it."

"Yeah, well I'm not."

Helga sat up, "What?"

Arnold sat up and slid closer to her, "Why did you push Casey on me?"

"Friends help each other-"

"Didn't it hurt you? To imagine me with someone else?"

Helga blanched. Where did _that _come from? "I was way too drunk to think about that," she lied. It hurt a lot to imagine him kissing someone else. She was an incredibly jealous person.

"But drunk enough to know that kissing me was a mistake?"

Helga rose to her feet, keeping her back turned to Arnold, "I don't want to get into this."

Suddenly the air felt hot and humid, almost like static. Everything went dark as clouds rolled over the moon.

Arnold continued to plead, "Helga, I need to know."

"Why? Why do you care about it all of a sudden?" She whipped around to face him, "Is this why you brought me up here? So you could interrogate me with no chance for me to escape?"

"Not like you haven't done it to me before."

_Whoa! _"What?"

"You act like I forgot, right?. . .About what you said on FTi?"

Helga felt her legs give out as if she had been physically hit in the stomach. She slowly tried to lower herself back onto the blanket. Her throat felt like it was closing up. This couldn't be happening.

All of his nervous energy got transferred into something else, something dangerous. Arnold felt himself getting riled up, adrenaline pumping through his veins quickly. He didn't know what had come over him. "_Heat of the moment_ my ass."

Helga covered her face with her hands, tears pooling in her eyes. "Can we please not talk about this?"

The adrenaline quickly fled his body when he noticed how vulnerable she looked. His voice softened, "It's true though, right?"

Helga shifted, eyes returning to the cityscape.

It was silent for minutes, not even the forest made a sound. The only noise was her heart beat throbbing in her ears.

Helga finally faced him again, her voice a low whisper, "Why are you bringing this up now?"

Arnold opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and shut it. The weight of this conversation was finally weighing on him. He didn't want to talk to her, not like this. But ever since he had explained it all to Brainy, he just couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Brainy-"

Helga's heart stopped. Her tone was harsh, eyes narrowed at the ground, "What did he say?"

"Nothing. He was just talking about how many times we kissed-"

Helga wanted to scream her lungs out. Even though Brainy already knew that she was hopelessly in love with Arnold, she hadn't told anyone about her dramatic confession. Not even Phoebe knew. And now everyone would know by the end of the week.

"So you told him?"

"I know it wasn't my place, but when he said he's always known about your feelings, I just felt relieved. I hadn't told anyone what happened, not even Gerald. And I've been so confused about. . .well, everything, lately, that it felt good to talk about it." Helga remained silent, only nodding along to what Arnold was saying.

A sudden crack of thunder made both Arnold and Helga glance around.

"It's going to pour soon! Come on!"

Forgetting the last few minutes ever happened, Arnold and Helga took off for a small patch of trees, laughing as the rain poured from the sky.

The two huddled close together under a small tree, even though it provided no protection. They were already wet and cold.

"_Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo, doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo, doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo..."_

Helga burst into laughter, "Are you really channeling your inner Gene Kelly right now?"

Arnold grinned, "We've danced many times before. Why not once more?" He quickly spun Helga out into the storm, laughing as they began another slow waltz.

Helga rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of this entire scenario.

This summer was just full of surprises.

Helga was not expecting the moment to become intense when Arnold stopped dancing. She felt as though she was still spinning. The rain hadn't stopped falling, instead it seemed to get harder. Arnold's hair was falling into his eyes and he looked like a mess. She was pretty sure she did too. Helga's heart was hammering hard against her chest from dancing, but she felt too good to care.

"Helga," he whispered under the storm.

That was the last thing she heard before feeling his lips crash into hers.

_Wednesday, July 13th, 2011_

After the kiss, all tension seemed to be broken.

Their mini-fight was forgotten and FTi never mentioned again for the rest of the week. Arnold and Helga spent the rest of the week, from Saturday until Wednesday morning, talking.

They talked and talked and talked about whatever came to mind, future hopes and college dreams, the meaning of life, and why water was blue. Whatever they thought of.

A deep, emotional connection was formed in the mountains. It was like there were no secrets between them anymore, just as it would be between best friends.

They were touching a lot, though. Holding hands, bumping knees, piggy back rides, giving each other massages. And they slept in the same tent. They'd fall asleep on separate beds but somehow end up together in the morning.

Helga didn't care how or why. It was like she was living a dream and she didn't want to ruin it by talking about it.

"I'm gonna miss this place," Helga mused as she rolled up her sleeping bag. "I actually had fun out here in nature."

Arnold smirked, "Of course you did."

Would things go back to normal if they were in Hillwood? Would they pretend that this entire week was heat of the moment too? Helga was so close to having _something _with Arnold. She couldn't imagine just losing all of that so soon.

But if she had to give all that up just to keep him as a friend then she'd suffer in silence, just like she had for the past fourteen years.

"Well, that's the last of it," Arnold announced as he shut the Packard's back doors. "You ready?"

Helga sighed and hopped into the Packard, smiling as MJAZZ began to play an old Dino Spumoni hit.

The drive back was spent in silence again.

The closer they got to Hillwood, the more unrealistic the entire week seemed. Had any of it _really_ happened?

Arnold helped Helga unload all of her things, smiling as she dropped everything off unceremoniously at her front door step.

Arnold was back in the Packard, leaning out the window, "So I'll see you later?"

Helga nodded, and before she knew what was happening, Arnold kissed her again.


	7. Chapter 6: It's Mother Fking Shark Week

**Chapter Six: "It's Mother F**king Shark Week!"**

_Sunday, July 31st - Sunday, August 6th _

* * *

><p>On Vacation: Lorenzo, Stinky, Lila, Thad, Phoebe, Harold, Sid<p>

* * *

><p>Shark Week was Helga's favorite time of year. Living in a city didn't give Helga a lot of time to go to the beach - except for the one time she went for Rhonda. She really loved learning about the ocean.<p>

Sharks were so badass, too. They were definitely one of Helga's favorite animals.

A lot of other teens in Hillwood shared Helga's sentiment, which is how Shark Week became such a big deal.

She always stocked up on Foster's Beer (the Australian beer company practically ran Shark Week) and cleaned out her room. Kids had a habit of going from house to house during Shark Week. If families were home, kids hung out in bedrooms, otherwise they'd lay claim to the living room. During the day no one drank, but whoever became the unlucky house at 9 p.m. was the one who was stuck with the drinking game.

After sophomore year when drinking and going to parties became a common occurrence, someone Googled the rules for a Shark Week Drinking Game. Along with the Internet rules, Hillwood added it's own set, mostly done for safety.

_**The Rules**_

1. Every time some random dude is referred to as a "shark expert," drink!

2. When the "Air Jaws" Great White Sharks are captured flying slow-motion out of the water, start drinking. Don't stop until they are all the way back in the water.

3. Every time a shark is referred to as "nature's perfect killing machine" or some iteration thereof, take a healthy sip.

4. Every time you are reminded that sharks need to be protected and are an important part of the fragile ecosystem take a shot of Jaeger.

5. Every time you hear someone with an Australian accent, pound a Foster's, mate!

6. Every time they mention the movie _Jaws_, finish your beverage and scream, "We're going to need a bigger drink!"

**_The Hillwood Rules _**

7. Every time a girl squeals about how gross something is, make her drink.

8. No pre-gaming. Ever.

9. Get a DD or call your parents. There's 7 nights of this, you don't need to be drunk on every one.

10. You can only stay past the two hour New Episode arc if the host allows it. Otherwise sober up and go away.

**~HA~**

"Fucking great," Helga hissed, placing her hands on her hips. Eugene, Sheena, Gerald and Arnold had taken claim of her couch. Nadine and Rhonda were curled up on Big Bob's ratty old Bark-A-Lounger while Iggy and Brainy sat on the floor, backs against the coffee table. There was no room for her.

"What's wrong?" Arnold asked, finally tearing his eyes away from the television.

"No room for me to sit."

Arnold grinned, "You can sit on my lap, if you want."

The room fell completely silent at that moment. Even the commercial was quieter than normal.

Arnold and Helga hadn't really been around each other much since the camping trip. Arnold had been roped into helping redecorate the boarding house, while Helga was spending her days reliving the magic of the mountain trip, telling Brainy over and over again how it was all so unreal. She had also been e-mailing Phoebe about it.

Arnold and Helga hadn't been around a group, either, which is why Helga was so surprised.

Gerald had to cover his mouth and completely turn his body away from Helga to hide the fact that he was laughing. Brainy bit his lip to stop his chuckling. Everyone else just shrugged it off, except Rhonda who was whispering to Nadine and texting at the same time.

"A-alright," Helga hesitantly replied, waiting to see if Arnold would protest. He just continued to smile. Helga quickly picked up a Foster's from her cooler, "Does everyone have their drinks?" Shot glasses were set out on her coffee table while all the alcohol rested in a cooler in the far left corner, beside the fifty inch plasma screen.

"Yeah, mate!" Gerald teased, throwing Helga a wink as he raised his blue can of Foster's.

Helga slowly lowered herself into Arnold's lap, trying her hardest to keep her heart rate slow. Arnold wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her down faster. "Come on, I won't bite," Arnold teased in a low whisper, his mouth dangerously close to chomping on her neck. A dangerous chill of pleasure slipped down Helga's spine.

Andy Samberg's face suddenly filled the screen. He was sitting on a desk in a suit in shallow water with sharks circling behind him. "Well, the week's finally arrived. I'm so happy to welcome you all to Shark Week 2011. Let's get this started with _Great White Invasion_. As the girl from _The Poltergeist_ would say, 'They're here.'"

The screen faded to black and a graphic displaying the episode's title flashed across the screen. Dramatic music filled the background and suddenly a man appeared ankle deep in the water. A common narrator voice replaced the music, "Shark Expert-"

Iggy laughed, holding up a laminated piece of paper displaying the rules, "Drink!"

Everyone except Arnold took a sip of their Foster's.

Helga held her can up to his face, "You sure you don't want in? I can just have everyone crash here tonight."

"Come on dude," Gerald shoved his friend's shoulder, "the whole point of the game is to get trashed. You won't have any fun if you're sober by yourself."

Although Arnold was against peer pressure, his friends did have a really good point. And there was plenty of room in Helga's house for everyone to crash. Her family had left to go visit Miriam's family. Helga had fought tooth and nail not to go, claiming she wasn't missing Shark Week. Helga could easily have everyone hammered for the next 24/7 until her family came back.

"Alright, I'll take a Foster's."

"Whoo-hoo!" Everyone cheered and held their beers up.

By the time the hour-long _Great White Invasion_ was over, the group had seen eight different "Shark Experts," heard five different Australian accents, three mentions of _Jaws _and only had to take one shot of Jagger.

Helga had forced herself to slow her sips so she could still keep an eye on her house. Everyone else had gone through two or three beers. And Foster's were bigger than the usual glass bottles or cans. Foster's came in large blue cans, about the same size of the illegal Four Loko drinks, maybe a little smaller.

"Yeah, new episode!" Eugene cheered when the screen changed again from Andy Samberg to _Jaws Comes Home._

Iggy started laughing, "Oh, shit." He put on an Australian accent, "I have a feeling we're gonna be pounding back these Foster's mate! We're gonna need bigger drinks!"

By the end of the next hour long episode, everyone (except Arnold and Helga) had finished five or more Foster's. Rhonda had squealed multiple times during the show so she was extremely smashed.

There were a lot of beer cans and drunk teenagers. And it was only eleven p.m.

_Great White Invasion _started to replay so everyone got bored. Helga quickly switched on her DVD player, turning on the last movie she had been watching.

_When A Stranger Calls _title sequence flashed across the screen. Either everyone was too drunk to read or they didn't care about the fact it was a scary movie, but everyone told her to play it.

Helga would never admit this to anyone, but she hated watching scary movies if they weren't slasher flicks. Slasher flicks and zombie movies never had a real plot besides a crazy man wanting revenge or a town getting sick and killing each other. You always knew what was coming. With regular thrillers or scary movies, plot twists were the focus of the film. Depending on how good the plot twist was reflected the success of the movie. Helga didn't like having things jumping out of rooms.

Arnold noticed Helga tense slightly, "You okay?"

"Not really a fan of these. . ." her voice trailed off as she tried to hide her face due to embarrassment.

Arnold was definitely still buzzed. He had chugged a second Foster's during the Jaws show as well as done another shot for fun. He was sort of surprised to hear himself whisper, "I'll protect you, Helga," before planting a gentle kiss on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, hoping that his secure grip would further prove the truth in his statement.

Was he drunk? He didn't know. Maybe he was pretty sure. He didn't really care either.

He liked being close with Helga.

Things had been weird since the camping trip and he wanted things to go back to what they were after the kiss in the rain. Back to when they were totally honest with each other and they laughed and flirted.

But the thing was. . .he really liked kissing her. And holding her close as the movie attacker continued to call that main character's cell phone.

He really liked Helga.

Why did things have to be so complicated? Why was he making them that way? He knew she still loved him. Was that thought really so scary that he couldn't even handle a relationship with her? How would you date someone who was already madly in love with you?

Helga was oblivious to Arnold getting lost in thought. Everyone was drunk and scared easily at the movie. Helga thought it was funny to watch everyone jump back at the same time, even if their reactions were delayed slightly.

The group had fallen asleep by the time the movie ended at 1:30. Iggy and Brainy were sprawled out on the floor in front of the screen while Sheena curled up on the coffee table. Nadine and Rhonda were cuddled around each other while Eugene and Gerald slept on the couch in sitting up positions.

Arnold was still wide awake, staring at the screen as the DVD logo bounced back and forth. "Helga?"

She shifted in Arnold's arms to let him know she wasn't asleep. Helga quietly reached out and turned off the television. "I have two beds upstairs. Wanna go to sleep?"

Arnold nodded and stood up, still holding Helga. His vision was still a little blurred so he put her down so she could climb up the stairs without getting dropped.

"You take my room, I'll go sleep in Olga's-" Helga opened her bedroom door and shoved Arnold inside. He quickly grabbed onto her wrist and tugged her in too.

"Stay with me," he pleaded.

"What?" she whispered, even though she was upstairs and behind closed doors.

"Stay with me," Arnold repeated.

In every dream Helga ever had, none of them started out like this. Neither of them were half-drunk, none of their drunk friends were sleeping downstairs. . .but suddenly all of those dreams seemed ridiculous.

Helga didn't even have a chance to respond to Arnold because he had pulled her towards her mattress.

And suddenly, just like that, they were kissing again.

_Monday, August 1st, 2011_

It all felt like a dream.

A crazy, surreal, untrue dream.

Arnold stretched his sneaker-clad feet and turned over, a silly grin immediately sticking to his face. He couldn't wipe it off even if he wanted to.

Helga was lying on her stomach, hands curled under her pillow, blond hair tossed over the side of the bed.

It suddenly donned on Arnold that they had spent many nights together this summer. Camping together seemed to have broken any tension the two had.

Arnold opened his eyes wider, realizing his head hurt a little bit, but he wasn't in too bad of shape. He was sure everyone downstairs was feeling pretty awful.

Helga opened her eyes and smiled, the realization of what happened last night finally setting in her mind. After kissing for God knows how long the two fell asleep._ Was it all just a Foster's induced dream?_ Helga couldn't help but wonder.

"Morning," Arnold said, his voice thick with grogginess.

"Hi." Helga suddenly felt very timid. She hoped she hadn't said anything stupid last night.

Arnold rubbed his eyes and stretched again, this time pulling Helga into his chest. "I don't want to get up."

Helga laughed, "I have to. I have hungover teenagers in my house."

Arnold groaned and clung to her, keeping her pinned to the bed. "I'm hungover too."

Helga pressed her head to Arnold's chest, her voice muffled. "Good, then you can go join the party. I have to do something, like cook breakfast. Right? That's what nice kids do for their guests?"

Arnold shrugged.

Helga sighed and got to her feet. "I don't like you hungover, you're no help." Arnold groaned again and got to his feet. Together the two tip-toed down the stairs, happy to see the gang still passed out cold.

It was only noon.

"We should do something to them-" Helga's smile grew to a mischievous gleam as she neared Rhonda and Nadine.

"Helga, no!" Arnold whispered. He jumped over Brainy's sleeping form and pulled Helga back, "Let's just make some breakfast."

"I don't have enough food for nine."

"Then let's go pick something up." Suddenly a body stirred on the couch. Gerald shifted and rolled over onto his side, his back now facing Arnold and Helga. "Hurry before we wake someone up!"

Helga nodded and tip-toed out of the room. She grabbed a Post It note off her kitchen counter and posted it on the tv: "Went to get food. Be back soon. Shark Week's still on." She stuck another one to Brainy's head: "Arnold's with me."

The two walked in silence towards the bakery, hoping to pick up a dozen bagels for the gang.

"I love summer," Arnold smiled as he glanced into the windows of different businesses. Most were busy with afternoon activity. The neighborhood streets were also filled with children playing different games. It was a beautiful day too.

"Yeah, it's fun if you actually go somewhere."

"Hey! We had plenty of fun camping."

Helga grinned, "That's going somewhere, genius."

Arnold added after a moment, "I had a lot of fun camping." Helga nodded, trying to keep a smile from spreading across her face.

"I did too."

"Even though the rain did almost ruin our tent."

"You would've gotten over it," Helga laughed.

"Yeah. . .um, we never really got to finish talking, you know?"

Helga felt her lungs tighten. _Son of a bitch! _She was not expecting this emotional backlash bomb to get dropped on her. Not now, not after the best night of her life.

"No, I think we said enough."

"Helga, please," Arnold grabbed onto her arm to keep her from storming away. "I just want to know-"

Helga's body suddenly flipped into overdrive, a pump in adrenaline getting her anger flowing. "Do you _really _not get it, Football Head? Do you want me to spell it out? You want me to scream it at the top of my lungs?" Her voice had risen as she continued yelling at him.

"No, Helga, I was just-"

"I _love _you, okay? Are you happy? I admitted it then and I'm saying it now!" Helga felt her fists coil with rage at her sides. Arnold took a step towards her, but she moved back. "Just. . .leave me alone!"

Helga didn't go back to her house that afternoon.

_Thursday, August 3rd, 2011_

A sudden knock on Helga's second story window made her look up from her summer reading book. She groaned when she saw a football shaped silhouette on her blinds. Helga quickly opened her window and returned to her spot on the bed.

Arnold remained on the window seat. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Helga laughed and resumed reading the same sentence she'd been stuck on for ten minutes, "I haven't been."

"I haven't seen you at anyone's houses for Shark Week. You love Shark Week. Unless you've gone crazy and switched personalities, I can't think of any other reason why you'd avoid hanging out."

She held up the novel she'd been half-reading for the past few days. "In case you haven't noticed, Arnoldo, school starts soon. I haven't done any of my work."

"When has that ever bothered you?. . .And since when are you spending quality time with Olga?"

Helga rolled her eyes and shut her book. "What is this, 20 Questions?"

"Did I do something wrong to make you hate me?"

"Stop being such a drama queen, Arnold. It's not _all about you_." Even though it really was and she sucked at hiding it. Those studying and Olga excuses were so flimsy.

Arnold sat down on the bed, "But this time it is."

Helga shifted, trying to keep her gaze locked on anything besides him.

Camping with him suddenly seemed like a huge mistake. "Helga, we've been completely honest with each other. Why can't you just tell me?" Helga shook her head.

Arnold sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Gerald gave me some interesting advice today. He told me that I was so dense that I didn't even know I was dense." He laughed. "Then he proceeded to lecture me, using the phrase 'Nut up or shut up' as encouragement. He kept on going on and on, listing a million reasons why I should date you."

Helga tried her hardest to act uninterested in what Arnold was saying, but it was really hard. "They were good reasons, but I knew most of them already. Gerald said that he saw this coming, uh. . the you and me thing."

Arnold paused.

Helga knew what was coming, "_But_..."

Arnold flinched, knowing what he was about to say could start a riot. He slowly returned to his feet. "I don't love you-"

Those words felt like a vicious slap to her face, a dagger deep in her heart. Helga was on her feet now, trying her hardest to keep her composure. "I kind of figured that out," she seethed.

"Let me finish," Arnold demanded, taking a step closer to her. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back, his emerald eyes locking on hers, "I can't promise an immediate reciprocation of your feelings. . . .I just want one date. And slowly but surely we'll take it from there."

It was amazing how easy it was to flip from incredibly hurt to incredibly hopeful at the sound of five words. "O-okay."

Arnold grinned and quickly pressed his lips to hers.

Helga slowly pulled back, "You know, I'm free now."


	8. Chapter 7: Revenge is Sweet Part 1

**Chapter Seven: Revenge is Sweet and So is Slausen's (Part One)  
><strong>

_Thursday, August 3rd, 2011_

* * *

><p>On Vacation: Lorenzo, Stinky, Lila, Thad, Phoebe, Harold, Sid<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>~One Hour Earlier~<em>**

"Keys?"

"Yeah."

"Wallet?"

"Check."

"Money in your wallet?"

"_Yes_." Arnold rolled his eyes, "Gerald, I have everything on me, like always. Why are you acting so weird?"

Gerald sat up on Arnold's bed, grinning, "No reason."

"Look, I already told you-"

"_-we're just going to hang out_," Gerald finished in a mocking tone. "Arnold, come on! You're climbing up her tree and rescuing her from her boredom. You might as well be Romeo."

Brainy started laughing, rolling over to face Arnold's skylight on his couch. Gerald didn't understand what was so funny about his comment. _If only he knew_, Brainy thought. "Dude, we've seen it coming all summer. Either you ask her out now or forever live in the wonderment of 'what if'."

"Nut up or shut up," Gerald replied.

Arnold laughed, "I don't even know what that means."

"It means you man up and ask her out on a date or I'm going to start listing every reason why you should." Arnold leaned against his door, smirking at Gerald, challenging his statement.

"Oh, wait! I want to hear this," Brainy jumped up and sat on the carpet in front of Arnold's bed like a child instructed to sit criss-cross applesauce on his mat. "Okay, I'm ready. Go."

"Reason number one, which we have all agreed on, is that _she already likes you. _No offense man, but when is the last time any of your crushes have liked you back?" It was mostly true, Arnold had to admit. "Two: she finally got that stick out of her ass and became a _human being_."

Brainy cracked up and high-fived Gerald.

"She's always been nice," Arnold defended.

"Good! Defending her honor," Brainy smiled before muttering under his breath, "even though we know it's complete bull."

Gerald held up a finger, "Another reason!. . .I could keep going. Brainy and I have been working on a list."

"You guys are such _freaks_!"

"All for you, man. You and your crazy love life."

**~HA~**

Helga tried really hard to stop smiling, but it wasn't working.

Arnold smiled as a response, "You're going to hurt your face if you don't stop."

"It'll be worth it," she replied before forcing herself to drink some of their shared milkshake.

Arnold really had no plan for this date, which was stupid, but he had walked into Helga's room expecting a lot harsher of a fight. He was happy to see her unaffected by his lack of passionate affections.

He liked her. A lot. More than any other girl, actually. It was weird for him to think that. This was all so new to him.

Helga was smart, but it wasn't just because she hung out with Phoebe. She knew so much about art and literature and creation. It was all of the things Arnold never really gave thought to. He wasn't the most creative person, unless it came to solving a problem. He preferred science and nature, but still had an active imagination. He just had a hard time putting his imagination to use. At their campsite, Helga had encouraged him to start trying to remember his dreams and write down his day dreams. It was a challenge he'd never thought of taking before.

Arnold couldn't quiet pinpoint the reason for the flutter in his heart every time she smiled at him. It made him feel good knowing he could make someone that happy by just being himself. And she didn't expect him to be anybody else.

"Oh, my God!" Rhonda squealed, forcefully shoving Nadine and Sheena into a booth. She quickly glanced around, making sure they'd gone unseen.

Helga was laughing, slowly sliding closer to Arnold, leaning her body off her bar stool.

"What?" Nadine asked.

"It's Arnold and Helga!"

Sheena rolled her eyes, "So?" No one, except the select few who knew the truth, saw anything wrong with Arnold and Helga hanging out together. In fact, they welcomed it. Helga had a better attitude and it made their group outings more bearable.

"I knew it! Ever since Fourth of July that have totally been hooking up! I mean, that 'camping trip' they went on? What a horrible cover up, especially since Brainy came home a few days early."

"He had to-"

"Shh!" Rhonda covered Sheena's mouth and turned back around. Rhonda gasped at the sight of the two of them kissing, quickly raising her iPhone to snap a photo. "This is the _best _bit of summer gossip we've had in years."

Nadine laughed, "Better than the time you hooked up with Curly in eighth grade?"

"I thought I told you _never mention that to me again_," Rhonda hissed, lowering her voice to keep from screaming. Nadine and Sheena shared a glance that said 'Alright, Drama Queen.'

Rhonda's face broke out into a mischievous smile when Arnold and Helga left Slausen's. "Let's follow them!"

Arnold and Helga walked hand in hand towards the pier, talking non-stop the whole way. Rhonda found their conversations to be weird.

"Oh, come on, you're telling me that you'd rather be The Hulk than Batwoman?"

Helga nodded, "I don't have money and I get mad easily. It's a win-win for me."

Arnold had no comeback for that.

Helga smiled when she realized she had a better question. "Who'd you rather have as Spider-Man, Andrew Garfield or Tobey Maguire?"

"Wait, the scrawny 'Fuck You Flip-Flops' guy is Spider-Man? Since when?"

"Criminey, Football Head, do you ever go online?"

"No."

Helga laughed, realizing she should've expected that answer. "There's a new Spider-Man movie coming out next summer. It's supposed to be a different version of the same thing, or something? I don't know. I wasn't paying much attention to the trailer."

"Distracted by Drew's good looks, huh?"

Helga shoved Arnold with her elbow, still keeping her fingers laced with his. "I never said that. _You_ think he's attractive?"

"I am very comfortable with my sexuality, so I can say yes."

Helga burst into laughter, "Oh my God, Arnold!. . .Oh, I have another question." Helga paused, eyes focusing on the neighborhood street in front of them. "Andrew Garfield or me?"

"Is that even a _real _question?"

"Oh, so you'd pick Andrew too?"

Arnold looked hurt and offended. "No!"

Helga's face broke into a grin, "You sure? He's got tons of money and is pretty cute."

"Well, choosing Andrew would be wrong for a lot of reasons, besides the main fact that both of us are heterosexual males. One, I don't think I'd have it in me to stand Hollywood. And two. . ."

Helga never saw it coming.

Arnold had pulled her in quickly and forcefully, dipping her in his arms before delivering a heart-stopping kiss.

Nadine and Sheena both cooed at the adorableness of the new budding couple while Rhonda just rolled her eyes.

When the two finally separated for air, Helga happened to glance behind her, only to feel her blood boil.

"Son of a-!"

Arnold turned around to see what Helga was suddenly upset about, only to see three figures running away. "Who was that?"

Helga grit her teeth, "_Princess_."

That was Helga's nickname for Rhonda, if he remembered correctly. Arnold still didn't understand what the big deal was. "Is there something I'm missing here?"

"You know the whole power struggle thing Brainy talked about?" Arnold nodded. "The power's only half the battle. There's another reason why we've hated each other for years."

Helga collapsed down on the nearest stoop, holding her head in her hands.

This whole Rhonda Hating went way back to middle school. During that time Rhonda was climbing up the popularity ladder, finally free off the "low lives" of P.S. 118 Elementary. Helga took that insult personally. That began an intense development of anger towards Rhonda. Helga kept quiet about it though, since everyone from their old fourth grade class was reuniting for the first Best Summer Ever. Helga didn't want to do anything stupid since Arnold was around.

But at that time, Rhonda also started hanging out with the older kids, who were fifteen and taking her to high school parties.

One night during the summer, Helga was walking home alone from Phoebe's house. She saw a couple kissing on the sidewalk and had planned on telling them to get a room. . .until she saw who it was.

"I was disgusted. More for Thad's sake than Rhonda's."

Arnold pursed his lips together, trying to take all of this information in. "And then you just told everyone?"

"It was eighth grade, blackmailing was one of the only things I knew how to do well. But when word accidentally got out, my blackmail planned was ruined. So I teased her for weeks about it and the hate simply grew from there because she would not back down."

"And how does any of this have to do with us?"

Another smile spread across Hegla's face. _Us. _It had a nice ring to it.

"Girls never forget drama, Football Head. She's been waiting for years to get me back."

Arnold slid closer to Helga on the step, quickly taking her hand in his. "Why does it matter?" His voice dropped to a whisper, his free hand slowly pushing her hair around the shell of her ear, "Unlike Rhonda, I actually really like you." His lips grazed her ear, causing a pleasure chill to run down her spine. "And I like spending time with you. None of the rumors matter, Helga."

Helga forced herself to nod, struggling to keep herself in control. "You're right," she managed to squeak out. "It's all just stupid drama anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>INBOX (1)<strong>

TO: List - Mr. Simmon's Class

FROM: rhondawlloyd

RECEIVED: Thursday, August 3rd, 2011 at 3:27 p.m.

SUBJECT: The Truth

ATTACHMENT: Photo (2) IMG_ 304. jpg, IMG_305. jpg

MESSAGE:

I had just finished lunch at our afternoon spot, when suddenly I saw two familiar faces.

Kissing!

That's right, everyone.

Arnold and Helga have been hooking up _all summer long._

**-Your move, Pataki.**_  
><em>

_xoxo Rhonda_

* * *

><p>Arnold flinched when his cell phone buzzed. He prayed that Gerald was just texting him and it wasn't a new e-mail, because if it was a new e-mail that meant that Helga would go on a killing spree.<p>

And he really didn't want any bloodshed on their first date.

So he was going to ignore it.

"Come on, let's get to the pier," Arnold pulled Helga up off the stoop. She smiled and the two resumed their walk, a new discussion about superheros taking Helga's mind off of Rhonda.

But how long would it last?

**~HA~**

Brainy had been in the middle of practicing scratching a new mix on his iPad when the DJ App froze. He had a new e-mail.

After reading it, he felt as if a weight had settled on his chest.

Why did Phoebe still have to be out of town?

Brainy crossed his heart and picked up his cell phone, dialing the one person who could potentially have enough smarts to fix this.

"Hey, Gerald. . .we have a problem."

Gerald sat on the other end of the phone, stunned into silence.

This was _huge. _

Rhonda was calling Helga out for a girl fight in an e-mail that had been sent to their entire fourth grade class._  
><em>

"How long do you think we have before someone outs the e-mail?" Brainy's voice suddenly got wheezy.

"Not long. Should we risk a scene and spy on their date?"

"No way, dude! Helga would kill us!"

Gerald sighed, "Looks like we're going to combine our knowledge of Helga and fight this for her."

"Oh, shit."

"Look, this drama could ruin their first date and forever cement their relationship off to a bad start. You don't want that. And I definitely don't want to have to sit and listen to Arnold whine about another broken heart. I love him, but _God-"_

Brainy laughed, "I know what you mean." _I don't think I could take another monologue from Helga either._

Gerald rose to his feet and quickly hurried down his stairs, "It's Go Time, Sherwood. Meet me at Tina in 5. We need to strategize and I know just the kid to call. . ."


	9. Chapter 8: Adventures of DJ BMan & Shane

**Chapter Eight: The Adventures of DJ B-Man & Bartender Shane  
><strong>

_Thursday, August 3rd, 2011_

* * *

><p>On Vacation: Lorenzo, Phoebe, Harold, Sid<p>

* * *

><p>Every Best Summer Vacation Ever had drama. It came with the territory of having Rhonda Wellington Lloyd plan events. It usually fell around the beginning or end of the summer, when kids were restless and anxious and bored.<p>

During the first summer after seventh grade, Rhonda and Nadine fought for the first two months of summer. Nadine refused to go to any events until the girls made up. After eighth grade, Eugene unintentionally began a Boys vs. Girls Prank War after tossing a water balloon on Rhonda in late August. After freshman year, Harold got into a fist fight with Sid at the Beach Blow Out party and their friendship suffered an intense three month separation. Before junior year, Rhonda had a pregnancy scare with her then six-months-serious boyfriend Chad. They broke up shortly after that.

But now. . .now Rhonda and Helga were finally going to have at it. And everyone knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Brainy paced back and forth in front of the hot dog stand in Tina Park. Gerald had already called Fuzzy Slippers three times hoping to get an answer. The person they needed didn't list his phone number anywhere due to intense paranoia. "Hey, Fuzz, it's Gerald._ Again_. I'm not freaking out or anything," Brainy laughed because Gerald totally was, "but this phone number is extremely important."

As soon as Gerald hung up, Brainy's phone buzzed. In a panic, Brainy threw it to Gerald.

"Hello?"

"Gerald, shouldn't you be in Florida?"

Gerald massaged his temple with his free hand, "I leave the 10th. This is more important than my vacation schedule, _Thad_."

Gerald heard a spinning desk chair creak. He could imagine Thad turning away from his computer, smirking, "I heard your little friend's in for a treat."

"Using the term 'friend' loosely, I hope." Even though Gerald knew that wasn't true. Fighting this for Helga before it got out of control was the most friendly thing to do.

Gerald then frantically waved his hand, hoping Brainy got the message to come closer to the phone. Together the two boys huddled over the ear piece.

"I saw that e-mail. It was like venom oozing from the computer!" Thad cackled.

Gerald was not in the mood to deal with the insanity today, but here he was, getting sucked right into the heart of the most insane. "Can you tell me anything? What's Rhonda doing now? I just need to stop her."

"I can. . ." Gerald released a sigh of relief, "_for a price_."

Brainy groaned. This was going to get complicated.

**~HA~**

Arnold realized that Helga's constant smiling was rubbing off on him. Or maybe it was just because he was just in an insanely good mood after a really romantic day at the Pier. Arnold and Helga had spent the day walking around and holding hands and kissing and talking. Basically all the things they did normally, but at sunset. The sunset added a really romantic tone.

The two now stood on Helga's stoop, waiting for the final awkward moments of goodbye. "I actually had a great time, Helga."

Helga rolled her eyes, "Don't sound so surprised, Football Head."

So, Gerald was now 3 for 3.

"I'm not. I was just worried about the. . .never mind."

Helga pressed her back against the door, one hand behind her back and resting on the handle. "The Rhonda thing? Oh, I'm sure she's already told everyone in our group. By this weekend it'll be Facebook gold. Soon people will be saying we're into weird sex stuff and can only do it in the woods." Helga scoffed, "It's ridiculous. But I'm not gonna let it bother me. If she wants a fight, she'll get it. But I'm not going to look for one."

Arnold's smile broadened, "That's sort of mature of you, Helga."

"Yeah, well, I got some pretty good advice." Helga's grin matched Arnold's as they leaned in for their final goodbye kiss.

"I'll see you later, Helga."

Helga's wrist flicked around her doorknob, body falling back and stumbling for a moment. She was still in a minor euphoric shock after ever kiss. Arnold smirked at her sudden clumsiness. "Can't wait, Football Head."

_Saturday, August 5th, 2011_

**_7:08 p.m._  
><strong>

Brainy grinned at the two bouncers as he opened the front door to TANTALIZING. Shane was already behind the bar, practicing his tricks. He tossed up a glass, only to have it slip out of his hand on the catch. Instead of breaking on the ground, it bounced on the soft rubber padding behind the bar.

"Oh, so close!" Brainy teased.

"Hey, B-Man, why don't you give it a shot?" At the club, Brainy either went by Brian or B-Man, refusing to let his childhood nickname ruin his chances of being seen as cool.

Brainy laughed and lowered his laptop onto the bar. "No way. I can barely hold a pen without dropping it."

"Come on, just one little toss?" Shane grinned.

"Fine," Brainy slipped over the bar, laughing as he jabbed his elbow on the beer dispenser. Shane offered a sympathetic smile, "I've done that before. Hurts like a bitch." Brainy nodded furiously, holding in his string of curses.

Shane handed over a glass, watching as Brainy bounced it back and forth between his hands. He slowly began picking up momentum, "Alright, now toss it higher. . .Good!"

Too bad, on the next shot Brainy tossed it too high and it shattered against a light bulb. Both boys covered their heads as sparks flew at them, along with two different types of broken glass.

"Sorry!"

Shane groaned and walked towards the end of the bar where the small coat closet was. Behind the jackets was a broom and dustpan. "I need a new light bulb!"

"I think I have some in my closet." Brainy picked up his laptop and headed towards The B-Cave, the bartenders' nickname for his DJ Booth.

"I can't wait for another exciting night of serving drinks!" Shane shouted as he cleaned up the mess. He wrote on the small whiteboard hanging on the mirror, "-1 Glass."

"At least you meet people!" Brainy said into the microphone.

Shane nodded and began wiping down the bar for the fifth time. Since he was the main bartender he had to show up early to do inventory on all the glasses and drinks. It wasn't very exciting, but he didn't really mind it. Towards the end of the summer, Shane couldn't wait for a break. But he was liking this year a lot better because the new DJ kid was kick ass. Shane was reminded of himself when he looked at Brian, which is probably why he liked him so much. Brian was smart and had talent and passion for something not a lot of other people did.

Shane resumed his shouting conversation, "You ever get tired of these late nights, kid?"

Brainy shook his head no as he pulled up a sick new Cobra Starship mash-up/fresh DJ B-Man Beat Remix of "Hot Mess" and "Guilty Pleasure."

Shane began bobbing his head, singing along to the lines of the songs he knew, "_And I came here to make you dance tonight, I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you - You think you're hot shit, ooh, I love it - And I don't even know what kind of boy you're taking me for, so you got some brand new clothes you never could afford before - You were a problem child. . ._"

"Fuck, Brian, you need to start selling CD's man!"

"Maybe someday!"

Shane started cleaning the glasses again, "What ever happened with those girls?"

Brainy removed his headphones, "What?"

Shane jumped over the bar and crossed the dance floor, standing just below Brainy's viewing glass. "What happened with those two fighting chicks?"

Brainy sighed and jogged down the stairs. He didn't want everyone hearing about Helga's crazy drama. B-Man had asked Shane what to do, since he was now a stand in Phoebe, he needed some serious advice. He could've easily gone to Arnold, but he was practically attached to Helga's hip - it was sick in this weirdly adorable way.

"It hasn't been any better. They're still fighting, using their words at least. I tried to find some dirt on her, but other than some well-known pregnancy scare, she's clean as a whistle."

"I doubt it," Shane smirked. "Girls love secrets."

"Tell me about it. But, it's only been a few days. The worst of it will be over now, right? Girls get bored with drama easily."

Shane was skeptical. "I don't know, they sounded pretty vicious, if those e-mails you showed me were any indication of their fighting skills."

"I'll just have to keep an eye on her," Brainy sighed and returned to his post.

The two started to focus back to their work, gearing up for a crazy summer Saturday night.

**_10:36 p.m._**

Brainy was taking his five minute break, talking with Shane about his life. Shane was a sophomore at Hillwood U who'd been held back in school a few times. He was majoring in chemistry with no immediate post-graduation plans.

He had been bar-tending since he turned eighteen, when it was legal to serve alcohol, just as long as he didn't drink it on the job.

Brainy glanced around the bar, laughing as some of the underage girls tried to flirt with the male bartender for drinks. Underage guys pulled the same move on the female and male bartenders, too. But since it was a weekend and nights stretched until four a.m., the bar tenders worked in shifts. Most women signed up for later shifts when the bouncer numbers increased.

Brainy glanced around at the activity when something sparkling caught his eye. It was something dangling, like an earring or a bracelet, on a woman. He tried to look at her through the dark lights and slight fog the club seemed to be randomly generating, only to feel his heart stop.

"Mother fucker!"

Shane turned away from his last serve to look at the girl B-Man was staring at. "Who is she?" The girl was leaning completely over the counter now, the bartender in full view down her dress and the rest of the club at the perfect spot to see her ass.

"Rhonda!" Brainy quickly turned his head away to avoid being seen.

One of the small bits of information Thad gave them was that Rhonda was a notorious light weight. She could barely handle her alcohol, which is why she never drank much at parties.

An idea suddenly popped into Brainy's head. "You can't serve her! She's way underage!"

Shane's hazel eyes grew wide, "How underage?"

"Seventeen."

Shane let out a low whistle. "Her good looks definitely got her in. I'll go tell everyone to keep her dry."

Brainy couldn't stop grinning, "Perfect."

He quickly left, his break was way over anyway.

**_11:43 p.m._**

On Brainy's next break, he beelined his way towards the table Gerald, Arnold and Helga were sitting at. They had shown up to support Brainy for one of his last few summer weekend nights. After school started he'd be working the early shift, leaving at eleven, but tonight he was working until four.

Everyone decided to stay sober for the night to prevent the risk of getting caught. No one was suspicious of their drinking yet, even though Helga was pretty sure Shane knew she was lying.

Brainy tripped over air and fell onto the end of his friend's table with a loud crash. "You'll never guess who's in here right now!" he wheezed.

"Obviously not your balance," Helga smirked.

"Shut up!" Brainy straightened the table and composed himself before grabbing onto the edge of the table frantically, "It's Rhonda!"

Helga felt her throat constrict for a second. "How did she get in?"

"Looks? Fake ID? Obviously she waited in line, other wise I would've seen her before work started!"

"When did you find this out?"

"Like an hour ago?"

"What?" Helga shrieked.

Gerald glanced at his watch, "Dude, you need to get back to work. Let me handle this," Gerald nudged DJ B-Man back to his post. "I'm going to go check it out."

Brainy nodded and headed back towards the DJ booth. He was half-way up the stairs, only to find himself screaming when Rhonda jumped out in front of him. He almost fell down back the stairs, but luckily he managed to grab onto the handrail.

She offered him a seductive smile, arm snaking around his shoulders, "I had _no idea _you worked here, Brainy."

He turned his head away from her, "It's DJ B-Man." Brainy also stepped out of her embrace, trying his hardest not to shudder. It felt so weird to be touched by her knowing that Helga hated her.

Rhonda burst into laughter, "What a ridiculous name."

Brainy was not going to loose his cool over something as stupid as this. "Look, if you're here to get drinks, you're mistaken. I don't drink when I'm on the job."

Rhonda pouted her red lipstick covered lips, "Why would I ever want drinks from you when I could just as easily get them from a guy?"

"I am a guy."

Rhonda laughed, "Oh, right, I forget sometimes since you're Helga's bitch."

"Shut the fuck up, Rhonda, and get your skanky ass home." Brainy and Rhonda both spun around to see Helga standing on the last step of the stairwell. "Leave my friends out of this. If you want to fight, I can happily go at it right here."

"You could be permanently banned from the club," Brainy added quietly.

Helga crossed her arms over her chest, "I can happily fight you somewhere else."

Brainy waved to show his gratitude towards Helga before taking off up the steps. He didn't want to stick around for the bloodshed.

"I don't doubt your fighting skills. I mean, come on, look at you with your big man hands."

"_Man hands_? That's the best Miss Rhonda Bitchington Lloyd can dish?" Helga started laughing. "I can't believe I'm wasting my time with you. I thought some clever banter with you would be a challenge."

Rhonda's eyebrows shot up her wrinkle-free forehead, "Oh, you want a challenge?"

"I didn't come interrupt your _party_ for any other reason," Helga countered, stepping up to meet Rhonda on a higher step.

"Why don't we have a drinking contest?"

"What are we, a frat house? Come on, Rhonda, use your words," Helga taunted.

"No, I actually like my idea."

"You're just saying that because you haven't been served all night. I don't get why you just don't go get roofied by one of those college guys."

Rhonda rolled her eyes, "You're just scared."

Helga Pataki was a lot of things, but _scared _was not one of them. "Alright, bitch, you're on!"

_**~HA~**_

"Shane, _please, _just two shots! She's such a light weight, I'll finish her off in no time!"

Helga had been begging Shane for the last ten minutes to let Rhonda drink.

"No, Helga. She's seventeen. I could be fired and sued and thrown in prison for this. A bunch of stuff would happen to me there!"

Helga rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "Shane, two shots. Just two. I promise, nothing will get out of hand! Scout's honor."

Shane rolled his eyes, "You weren't in the Buffalo Scouts."

"Fine, then _Campfire Lass _honor!"

Shane shut his eyes (technically he didn't _see _anything!) as he poured four shots of Jack Daniels. He didn't even spill a drop. Helga smiled gratefully at him. "You're the best!"

Helga slapped two pairs of shots onto their respective sides of the table. Rhonda eyed the drink curiously, but once she decided it was okay, she poured the liquid down her throat. It burned and made her start coughing, but she fought through it.

Helga slipped her shot back easily.

Arnold had instructed them to wait five minutes before taking the next one, so the two girls sat in silence, glaring at each other. Rhonda was starting to feel her world go blurry.

She knew she was done for, but Rhonda Wellington Lloyd never gave up without a fight.

Rhonda was staring to feel sick and she hadn't even taken the next shot.

Once Gerald gave the okay, Rhonda hesitantly reached for the shot. Helga, once again, did her with ease.

Squeezing her eye's shut tightly, Rhonda forced the shot slowly down her throat. She almost choked and spit it all back out onto the table.

Helga didn't even have to say it. She won. _Suck it, bitch! _

But Rhonda wasn't done yet. She had one vile, nasty, _evil _trick up her sleeve.

Helga could clearly make out Rhonda's slurred words over the music, "You're just as bad as your alcoholic mother!"

"What did you just say?"

How did she know that? No one except Phoebe knew that.

Something immediately reacted in Helga. The small minute amount of anger now boiled over into harsh, adrenaline pumping rage. Tears pooled in her eyes as she tried to keep her feet grounded. Helga started to sway slightly, like a bull preparing to charge the matador.

"You heard me, Pataki! But at least you have some of your asshole father in you too."

That was _it_.

Arnold and Gerald didn't even try to stop her. They wouldn't have even if they wanted to.

Helga released an earth-shattering scream as she ran towards Rhonda, not even caring how bad this entire situation looked.

Brainy's music immediately cut off at the sound of the scream. Shane was already scrambling under the bar, trying to stop the fight from getting physical.

But it was too late.

Everyone that had swarmed after the scream had backed away and given Helga a clear shot to the wall, slamming Rhonda into it like a rag doll.

Rhonda wasn't giving up. She rolled around against the wall, nails clawing at Helga's face and pulling Helga's hair. Rhonda continued to squirm, so Helga had to keep one hand locked on her at all times. Otherwise she'd be delivering fast, swift punches to Miss Lloyd's dark red lips.

Shane had finally made it to the two girls, signaling a quick prayer that he'd make out of this alive.

"Girls!" Shane screamed, trying to force his way in between them. Helga and Rhonda continued to fight, ignoring him.

"Stop!" Brainy screamed into the mike, only they didn't. Brainy then took off from his DJ booth, hoping that maybe the fight would be over when he got there. The distress cry from Brainy sent two bouncers running from back doors of the club.

**_12:29 a.m. _**- TANTALIZING had finally descended into chaos.

The seven foot tall, two hundred pounds bouncer picked Helga off of Rhonda easily, carrying Helga from the scene on his shoulder. The other held onto Rhonda's arm tightly, dragging her forcibly through the club.

Arnold, Gerald, Brainy and Shane were on the guard's heels. Helga's face was covered with a few scratches, a little bit of blood, and a lot of tears.

"Stay out!" the boy's hissed as they shoved Rhonda into the street. Helga was dropped onto the cement sidewalk.

"That was the scariest thing I have ever seen," Brainy muttered. Gerald and Shane nodded in agreement.

Shane and Brainy both glanced at Arnold, "We have to get back to work."

"Go," Helga demanded through a sob, "I'll be okay."

"I'll call you later!" Brainy shouted as he and Shane sprinted back inside.

By now Rhonda had walked to the street corner, cell phone up to her ear as she shouted at her limo driver.

Helga remained frozen, keeping her jaw locked tight in order to keep the sound of her cries in.

No one had said anything like that to her before. It made her sick to her stomach.

Arnold and Gerald exchanged worried glances. Should they say something?

Arnold bent down to Helga and helped her to her feet. The cuts on her face seemed to inflict no pain. It was the words Rhonda had used that hurt the most. Arnold pulled her in for a hug and Helga squeezed tightly, trying to reassure herself that he was still there.

When Helga pulled back, she wiped away the last of her running tears.

Gerald was standing by idly, feeling his gut twisting. That was the lowest of the low and he didn't expect Rhonda, Miss Debutante or Whatever Bullshit Title With a Crown, to act that way.

"This is _not_ okay. I am going to handle this," Gerald said, tone harsh. He was staring to feel as though Helga was like a sister, especially recently after everything he'd done for her. He had to pay Curly $50 for information a few days ago.

Gerald dialed a restricted number on his cell phone and waited impatiently for a certain freak to pick up.

"I know what you want. And I don't have it."

"That's bullshit, Curly!" Gerald screamed. "You and I both know you have enough dirt on Rhonda to bury her six feet under!"

"I'd say about one foot, max."

But Gerald knew how to fight too. If Rhonda was playing dirty, then so would he. "I don't care what your terms are you little freak, I want it. Anything. If you don't give me something I could just as easily start another pregnancy scare rumor. . ."

Thad gasped. "You wouldn't tarnish Rhonda's reputation like that."

"This goes beyond friendship now, Thaddeus. This is so much worse than that. I just saw Helga Pataki _cry. _This isn't just a little girl fight anymore. This is war."


	10. Chapter 9: Bye Summer & Revenge Part 2

**A/N**: I just want to apologize for the late update! I'm _ so _sorry. I was in Ireland with my family then had to move into college.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Goodbye Summer <strong>/

**Revenge is Sweet and So is Slausen's (Part Two)  
><strong>

_Saturday, August 12th, 2011_

* * *

><p>On Vacation: Lorenzo, Phoebe, Gerald, Harold<p>

* * *

><p>Wars weren't won in a day.<p>

And Helga wanted to enjoy the sweet look of utter humiliation and pain on Rhonda Wellington Lloyd's face when she pulled the ultimate revenge on her. So she had to wait until the end of the summer to execute her flawless plan.

But until then, she wanted to enjoy the last few weeks of summer.

Trips to Dinoland, pulling all nighters for fun, having an Adam Sandler movie marathons until his jokes stopped being funny, and just forgetting her fight with Rhonda ever happened.

It was perfect.

The usual suspects were laying out on Mighty Pete's tree house floor, watching the car-generated breeze move the leaves. Helga was in Arnold's lap, both stretched out on the floor, while Brainy lied on the old futon. It was silent, each teen lost in their own thoughts about the end of summer and the oncoming threat of senior year. SAT tests and college searches would change everything, getting everyone thinking about the future, freaking everyone out about their careers and making life-changing decisions.

"I think I should learn a new song," Brainy said suddenly.

Helga turned to face him, smiling, "A Taylor Swift song?"

"No. Maybe? I haven't decided. Whatever it is, I have to perform it at Rhonda's party."

Now Arnold sat up, eyes wide in surprise. "You're her DJ?"

"Yeah. I made her pay me a shitload of money, claiming I was missing a good night's work for it. I'm not." Helga laughed and high-fived Brainy for deceiving the enemy. "It's a thousand more than what I usually make."

"What do you usually make?"

"A little less than two hundred."

Helga burst into laughter. "Nice job Brian_. _What are you doing with the money?"

"Use it to buy a real set of equipment instead of renting it from the music store. I hate practicing on the iPad. It's convenient, but not the same. I almost messed up at TANTALIZING the other night because of it."

"Well I'm sure no one would have noticed. Besides, you should be worried about what you're doing for the party. You actually have to play the whole night for Princess."

Brainy nodded, "That's why I want to learn a new song."

After discussing a few other song options for Brainy, Arnold and Helga decided to walk back to the boarding house. Brainy quickly disappeared to search Google for guitar cords.

"I can't believe summer's almost over," Helga sighed.

The sun was beginning it's initial decent in the sky, a sign that another beautiful day was coming to a close.

Arnold's thumb traced patterns on Helga's palm, "It'll be okay. School's not that bad. Besides, it's senior year."

"Yeah, I can't wait," Helga deadpanned. "More standardized tests and college applications and stress."

"It won't be that-"

Helga's phone _ding_ed loudly.

"Sorry. . ." Helga switched it to silent, only to realize she had a new email from Phoebe!

Helga squealed excitedly, this was the first contact she'd had with her friend in weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>INBOX (1)<strong>

TO: helgapataki

FROM: phoebehyerdal

RECEIVED: August 19th, 2011 at 12:01 a.m.

SUBJECT: Trying to Catch Up

Message:**  
><strong>

_Konnichiwa_ Helga,

First, I wanted to apologize for my complete lack of response to your last thirty e-mails. I was staying far away from Tokyo with my grandpa at his rice paddy. He doesn't have any Internet. I did read them all today since I'm in Tokyo. I can't wait to show you pictures of everything. It's so beautiful and secluded. The poet in you would love it!

But first there's something I have to do. I'm summing up my joy for you with the following erratic slamming on the keyboard: OMGGGAHHGJANMVZHGJKAHG! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

I am so incredibly happy for you! And for Arnold, of course. I'm glad that you decided to continue being nice to him. Clearly, showing him who you really are worked!

Also, send my apologies to Brian. I wish I had been there to help you through everything, but I think Brian did an excellent job. I'm just sorry he had to go through it alone.

I will be home tomorrow then you can really tell me_ everything._ I have a feeling you're not telling me all that happened on the camping trip. ;)

I'm so sorry to hear about what happened with Rhonda. I don't believe she'd ever say something that cruel unless she was, in fact, drunk. Gerald sent me a few strongly worded e-mails about how upset he was. I think this fight with Rhonda has given him a new desire to dig through her past. Although I really don't approve of it, I can't stop him. I think you should talk to him when he gets back from Florida today, tell him not to get into deep. We don't need another Thaddeus in our midst.

I think I've covered everything. . . .I'll see you soon, Helga!

_Sayonara_,

Phoebe

* * *

><p>Helga grinned, quickly planting a kiss on Arnold before turning away. "I have to go! I'll call you later!"<p>

"What?"

Helga was already a few yards away, but turned around to shout, "It's Phoebe!"

Arnold nodded understandingly, offering his girlfriend one final wave before heading home.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday, August 30th, 2011<em>

* * *

><p>On Vacation Still: Lorenzo, Harold<p>

* * *

><p>Helga exhaled for what felt like the first time in ten minutes.<p>

She _needed_ to do this.

In her mind, an extremely microscopic, almost invisible, part of her felt bad about this. And that small part had an annoying voice of reason that sounded a lot like Arnold.

But Rhonda had brought this all on herself by getting information on Helga's family life.

With that new thought encouraging her, Helga knocked loudly on Rhonda's front door. The knock echoed on the hardwood. Helga was about to knock again, making sure it was even louder, but a petite, dark skinned woman opened the door. "Hello?" she asked, her exotic accent thick.

Helga smiled politely, "Is Rhonda home?"

"Oh, ya," she opened the door and stepped aside, letting Helga walk in. "Do you want something?"

"I just need to give her some schoolwork," Helga blurted quickly, hoping the maid didn't know it was still summer vacation or a Saturday.

The woman accepted the lie and resumed her dusting of the family portraits by the doorway. The painting of a younger Rhonda sitting in a chair was flanked by her parents on either side. The passive looks on each of their faces creeped Helga out.

If Helga remembered from her childhood correctly, Rhonda's room was on the second floor, first door on the right. Once in fourth grade, after Phoebe's sleepover had been such a success, the girl's decided to have another. Rhonda had volunteered her house and the night was actually fun.

But now, being in her house after everything that happened, Helga couldn't help but hate that night.

Helga quietly made her way up the stairs, trying to keep her flip flops from clacking against the floor. Finally, Helga reached Rhonda's bedroom door. She had no nervous energy or guilty feelings anymore, all she had was an intense pool of anger settling in her stomach. Quickly, Helga pushed opened the door.

Rhonda looked up from her laptop unsurprised. "Look at what the rat dragged in," Rhonda hissed as Helga shut and locked Rhonda's bedroom door. Rhonda stood up beside her bed, arms crossed over her chest.

Helga stepped forwards, closing the ten foot gap between the door and Rhonda's bed. "So you know about my family, _big deal_, Princess. I have my sources to get me everything I could find about you."

Rhonda's dark eyebrow quirked up behind her new side bangs. This was going to be interesting.

"Let's see. . ." Helga dug into her messenger bag and removed a folder that was overstuffed with papers. It was mostly old school assignments that she'd found in her closet, but Rhonda didn't need to know that. Helga wanted to seem intimidating.

Gerald had really pulled through and gone above and beyond with this information. Curly's crazy stalking had nothing on Gerald anymore.

Rhonda rolled her eyes at the over-dramatized stack of paper.

"First, I have a beautiful photo of you at your first high school party." Helga grinned and held up the photo, "Too bad you were just an eighth grader at the time." The picture showed Rhonda falling out of a closet post Seven Minutes in Heaven with a senior boy. Rhonda's pants were no where to be found and her bright pink thong was clearly visible. She was missing one shoe and her shirt was ripped, hanging low on her waist. Her bra had been unhooked and hung loosely around her chest, barely covering it.

Rhonda's eyes grew wide as she tried to keep her face expressionless.

"Ah, yes, of course, can't forget the time you kissed Thad," Helga held up another photo. Rhonda blushed.

Helga feigned surprise when she pulled out the next stack of papers stapled together. "Oh, lookie here, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd's detention records freshman year. Tardy, tardy, texting in class, tardy, talking back to a teacher, tardy, making sexual comments in class, texting, tardy... huh, what's this? Smoking in the girl's bathroom? And getting caught under the bleachers doing inappropriate, sexual things to a boy?" Helga grinned, "That's so cliché, Rhon. I thought you were better than that."

Rhonda wasn't going to back down. Instead of responding, she kept staring at her enemy, hoping to pierce through Helga's thick head with her glare.

"Alright, now onto your tenth grade detention records," Helga flipped through her packet, finally reaching her bright pink Post It note, "Oh, wait, back it up. September 2009: your parents stopped sleeping in the same bedroom."

_Hook._

Rhonda's glare fell. "How did you-?"

"Eleventh grade: parent's secret divorce. Renovations were done to the Wellington-Lloyd home, right? To turn your third level into an apartment for your mother since she didn't get to own the house in the pre-nup?"

_Line._

Rhonda looked devastated. Her eyes grew glassy with the new build up of tears.

"Huh, you know, this is interesting," Helga deadpanned. "Your pregnancy scare happened just around the same time of their final court hearings for separation rights."

A sly grin popped up on Helga's face. "I think my Bullshit Meter is burning up."

_Sucker._

Some would call Rhonda's misbehavior and constant acting out as a defense mechanism. Helga knew a lot about defense mechanisms, and Rhonda's couldn't be more obvious.

Rhonda looked horrified. "I don't know what you're talking about, Pataki." Helga grinned and closed her file, returning it to her bag.

"I never knew a girl who'd actually want to defend her fake pregnancy scare. I mean, you sacrificed a lot. Lost the only serious boyfriend you've ever had, suffered constant teasing and rumors until some new sap came along, lost your credit with the boys."

Helga began to circle Rhonda now, like a hunter encircling it's prey. Rhonda stiffened, "Excuse me?"

"Locker room talk, babe. The boys stopped talking about you. So you had to do something to save yourself. Ex-M.I.L.F. status wasn't going to save you. That's why you. . ."

"_Stop!_" Tears and running make-up flowed freely down Rhonda's face. "Stop digging through my past! I'll stop. I will stop getting dirt on you and talking about you behind your back and fighting you. It'll all be forgotten and never mentioned again. I just. . ._please_." Rhonda's voice broke when she said her last word.

Helga nodded, "Sure, I'll back off too. . ._but _there's just one more thing, Rhonda."

Rhonda wiped away her make-up with her shaking fingers before nodding her head. "Anything."

"Don't you _ever _even _think _about starting a fight with me again." Helga forcefully poked Rhonda in the chest, "Because I will _always _come out on top."

* * *

><p><em>Sunday, August 31st, 2011<em>

* * *

><p>Finally Coming Home: Lorenzo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You Are Cordially Invited <strong>

**to**** Rhonda Wellington Lloyd's End of Summer 2011 Ball**

At the end of every summer, Helga did something dramatic to her style. After the first Best Summer Vacation, Helga showed up to school with two eyebrows. Freshman year she showed up with very short hair, then sophomore year with really long hair extensions. On the first day of junior year Helga showed up with brunette curls. (She went back to blond after Thanksgiving Break.)

This year was completely different. This year she wasn't showing up to school with new hair or a new wardrobe. This year she was showing up to Rhonda's ridiculous ball with a date.

And not just any date.

_Her boyfriend._

Just the thought of what the night could hold made Helga's heart beat faster._  
><em>

No one knew how Rhonda got this stupid dance to be such a big deal. Underclassmen who were fortunate enough to be invited treated the Ball like it was prom.

It was a lot like prom though. Girls wore long dresses, and those who wanted to make an impression invested in ball gowns with large skirts. Guys had to wear tuxedos and kids rented limos.

Helga thought it was completely ridiculous, so instead of buying into the fancy dresses she'd usually opt to wear something else. One year she simply showed up in jeans.

This year, though, she was at least going to try and make an effort to look decent. And with Phoebe's help she actually looked pretty damn good.

At eight o' clock sharp Big Bob's voice could be heard up the stairs, "Olga! Arnie is here for you!"

Helga rolled her eyes before doing one last look over. She was wearing a short, strapless, light pink dress with a thin blue ribbon tied around the bust. The dress was silky and flowed freely around her thighs. She paired the dress with low heels and a stylish bun in her hair.

Arnold adjusted his tie for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Dude, _relax. _You're acting like it's your wedding or something," Brainy mumbled.

Arnold was about to respond, but he felt his heart stop and his brain melt.

Helga stood at the top of the stairs looking as beautiful as ever.

"Wow," both boys gasped simultaneously.

Helga supported a satisfied grin before kissing Arnold's cheek. "We ready?"

The three friends showed up at Rhonda's house early in order to have Brainy set up for the dance. Helga and Rhonda simply shared a glance while Arnold thanked her and offered to help.

With one last pointed look, Helga left the two old classmates to set up different dishes. Helga hung out on the dance floor, watching Brian work.

Brainy began scratching some discs, "So, have you guys done it yet?"

Helga's eyes narrowed as she crossed the floor, "Done _what_?"

Brainy laughed, "I meant dropped the L-bomb."

"Do you speak English anymore, Brainiac?"

"So. . .that's a no then?"

Helga rolled her eyes and pressed her back against the stage. Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at the kitchen door. "He knows how I feel. If he loves me, which I doubt he does, he'll have to tell me."

Brainy rolled his eyes. "I know he loves you. Ever since your dance in the forest, he's loved you. That was the deciding moment for him."

Helga scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Brainy was about to say that he had practically heard Arnold confess it to Gerald, but decided against it.

The doorbell rang and Brainy quickly jumped back to his post. Rhonda's heels were heard clicking against her hardwood floor as she dashed towards the door.

The party was just about to start, meaning that summer was ready to end.

**~HA~**

Brainy hopped onto a small stool that had been left on stage, carefully adjusting his microphones to ensure there would be no feedback. He tapped it lightly before leaning over and speaking, "I had been asked to play a few songs tonight by our lovely hostess Rhonda, so I decided to save the Taylor Swift for later and open up with this old hit. Feel free to sing along or dance if you know it."

Brainy leaned back and cleared his throat, strumming a few low chords before beginning,

_"Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all_,  
><em> Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet<em>  
><em> As what I can't have<em>  
><em> Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair<em>  
><em> round your finger<em>  
><em> Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you<em>  
><em> What I feel about you."<em>

Helga vaguely recalled the song being popular during her late middle school years. It was by Teddy G-something.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Arnold swopped her into his arms and onto the dance floor. Helga burst into laughter, feeling herself getting completely enveloped by his warmth and comfort.

_"I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have,_  
><em> and cannon ball into the water<em>.  
><em> I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have<em>,  
><em> for you I will<em>,  
><em> for you I will.<em>

_ Forgive me if I stutter_,  
><em> from all of the clutter in my head<em>,  
><em> cause I could fall asleep in those eyes<em>  
><em> like a water bed<em>.  
><em> Do I seem familiar? I've crossed you in hallways<em>  
><em> a thousand times, no more camouflage<em>  
><em> I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall."<em>

Helga sent telepathic hate signals towards Brian.

She knew exactly what he was doing.

Brainy wanted her to say 'I love you' first. _That little bitch, _she hissed angrily in her head.

Arnold, seemingly obliviously, continued to waltz with Helga across the dance floor. He hadn't been able to really tear his eyes of her as they danced. It reminded him of their impromptu forest Love Story. _  
><em>

_ "I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
><em> And cannon ball into the water<em>  
><em> I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have<em>  
><em> For you I will<em>  
><em> You always want what you can't have<em>  
><em> But I've got to try<em>  
><em> I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have<em>  
><em> For you I will<em>  
><em> For you I will<em>  
><em> For you I will<em>  
><em> For you."<em>

Part of Arnold felt more self-conscious now that they were surrounded by hundreds more people. He could feel the room shift, as if every set of eyes was on him.

Helga's eyes traveled around the circle of teens. "We have an audience," she mumbled.

Arnold felt a surge of confidence build in him when she smiled, "So let's give them a show."

Helga laughed again as Arnold dipped her quickly.

_"If I could dim the lights in the mall_  
><em> And create a mood I would<em>  
><em> Shout out your name so it echos in every room<em>  
><em> I would<em>

_ That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you-"_

Arnold spun Helga around, whipping her back into his arms quickly.

_"-I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_  
><em> And cannon ball into the water<em>  
><em> I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have<em>  
><em> For you I will<em>  
><em> You always want what you can't have<em>  
><em> But I've got to try<em>  
><em> I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have<em>  
><em> For you I will<em>  
><em> For you I will<em>  
><em> For you I will<em>  
><em> For you I will"<em>

Just as the song was strumming out it's final tune, Arnold pulled Helga in close, lips pressing against her ear. "Hey," he mumbled casually.

Helga grinned and pulled back, finding it hard to form a response when his emerald gems locked onto hers.

He kissed her gently, the crowd on the dance floor beginning to move as Brainy picked up with a rap song.

"I'll be right back," Helga whispered as Arnold saw Gerald across the dance floor.

Helga exited the party and rested on the patio, hoisting herself up to sit on Rhonda's balcony ledge_._ She could easily fall back and drop three stories and into the bushes or the pool, but thankfully she managed to balance herself_._

Helga watched in silence as the party continued. Brainy was finishing mixing up another mash-up of some foreign guy's techno song and some dubstep. The swarm of almost four hundred people were mostly crammed on the dance floor, grinding and groping at each other. Guys were just holding their drinks and standing as the girls continued to dance, oblivious to their partner's actions.

Helga sighed and rubbed her temples. She was stressed, but she was trying so hard to repress it. Her schedule seemed too ridiculous for an average B student like herself to handle, plus she randomly got thrown into Musical Theater, and she still didn't have the proper text books or school supplies.

She had refused to go shopping because shopping for supplies was like admitting to herself that summer was over.

And if it was over. . .what would happen with Arnold? They were dating _now, _but what about next week after some hot, slutty girl throws herself at him? And what if she stopped being her new nice self? Would he even bother talking to her then?

Arnold suddenly appeared in the doorway, hands hiding in his pants pockets.

Helga immediately cut her thoughts and felt her heart stop when he smiled at her.

Arnold crossed the patio, "I was wondering where you had wandered off to."

"Just enjoying some space. It's so hot in there," Helga lied.

"Well, you dropped this-" Arnold slipped a small digital camera out of his pocket.

Helga smiled and removed the camera from his hands. She turned it on and began scrolling through the pictures. She had forgotten she snapped pics at all the summer events.

There was one on the first night of summer of everyone dancing around a fire followed by her and Iggy doing a shot. The next photo was a group shot at Slausen's and a few of Brainy and Helga goofing around in Mighty Pete.

Helga laughed at loud at the next set of pictures: Shane and Helga eating a watermelon Jell-O shots, Helga dancing in Brainy's DJ booth, Helga helping Brainy spin, Helga dancing with those three girls.

The firework pictures were next as well as a photo of the soaking wet Eugene after he fell into the water.

"I really liked the next pictures," Arnold laughed as he rested his arms on the ledge. Helga looked down at him, "Camping?"

"Apparently you and Brainy both love to torment me while I sleep."

Helga blushed. She and Brainy had sneaked into Arnold's tent and rubbed whipped cream on his hand before dusting his face with a feather. "Oh, heh. . .yeah."

She continued to scroll through the shots, admiring the ones from nature and blushing at the one of Helga curled under Arnold's arm at the campfire on their final night.

"So, Helga Pataki, do I even dare ask?"

Helga jerked her eyes away from her camera. "Ask what?"

Arnold smiled, leaning his body closer to his girlfriend's. She subtly began to shift forwards too, their cheeks meeting as he turned his lips to brush hers as he spoke, "How was your summer vacation?"

He could feel her smile against him. "Pretty fantastic." She tweaked his nose playfully, "How was yours, Football Head?"

"It was the most amazing summer ever."

"I'll say." Helga sighed in agreement, wrapping her arm around his back and hugging him close.

Arnold dipped his neck down and kissed her quickly, letting his lips linger before pulling back to say, "I love you."

Helga's heart skipped a beat as she struggled to form the right words. "I love you too."

**~HA~**

Just after the clock struck midnight, the sound of opening doors echoed through the quiet crowd.

Lorenzo, now deeply tanned and wearing designer jeans, a v-neck shirt and vest, grinned at the party guests. He had been gone for the entire summer in Spain with barely any contact with home.

He locked eyes with Rhonda, who's shocked expression quickly faded to a grateful grin. He knew she of all people would appreciate his grand entrance.

Lorenzo adjusted his vest, eyes traveling around the room in search of familiar faces. He could easily pick out his fourth grade classmates. Eugene, Sheena and Nadine had resumed talking to Brainy over at his stage while Iggy simply stood by, holding up a red Solo cup to acknowledge Lorenzo's arrival. Sid, Stinky and Harold were both standing with three unfamiliar girls and Lila. Thaddeus was busying himself by hanging upside down on a book shelf. Phoebe watched on in horror as Gerald tried to coax him down.

Rhonda was now moving through the crowd to greet Lorenzo at the door. She darted quickly past Arnold, who was holding Helga's hand and whispering something into her ear.

No, wait.

_Ew! _Arnold was kissing Helga's cheek.

Lorenzo locked eyes with Arnold, trying his hardest to keep his face from looking disgusted and confused. He was gone for three months and missed _THAT_? Lorenzo could clearly remember Helga's complete and utter disdain for Arnold. But now. . .now they were dating?

Rhonda finally made it to Lorenzo and quickly pulled him into a hug. He grinned and hugged her back before whispering into her ear, "What exactly did I miss this summer?"


End file.
